The Unneeded Requriem
by xFamousxlastxwordsx
Summary: Seven Years pass since Syndrome's death, and Violet is all grown up now making it out as her own hero. But when she's given her first special mission she finds that Syndrome is all very alive and well. Will she be able to defeat him again? Synlet
1. Chapter 1

"So you are up for this right, Invisi-Girl?" Rick Dicker asked a young Violet Parr, who seemed more then up to the task she was presented.  
"You betcha' Ricky!" She nearly shouted, but she didn't want to come on as too excited. Rick, just gave a gruff as his reply.  
"..Alright, but be careful. You come back with so much as a bruise and your dad might bust in a few heads here." He warned, really not wanting to have to clean up after Mr. Incredible all over again.

This was it. Violet's time to break away from her family's reputation and start her own legacy. No longer in Mom and Dad's shadow. On her own. And it was about time too! Seven years since the return of the Supers. Seven years of fighting along side her family, and as great as that was, she wasn't a kid anymore. She was 21. And heck if you can drink legally, then you should be able to do just about anything at that point. Violet was soon brought back into the real world as several files were dropped onto Rick Dicker's desk. She jumped and glanced at the secretary who seemed to move almost as fast as Dash. Rick sighed looking over the pile. "Every time you clear out papers, more come in just like that.. Do me a favor Violet but when you do start saving us all from those clowns that call themselves villains do try not to make to big of a mess..."

The moment that Violet got to her apartment she immediately went to pack her things. This was perfect! A stealth mission. Her talents could finally be used for something other then protecting her family. She grabbed some of her heavier clothing. Rick warned her it would be chilly where she was heading.

"What kind of villains meet in the snowy mountains anyway.." She asked out loud to herself. "But eh, at least it's not some tropical island.." She replied to her own question as she tucked in her super suit, which had been modified due to her break away from the family business. It was still similar to her family's design, but instead of the red, yellow and black coloring it was now purple, white and black. the 'i' for Incredible was no longer there, but a capital 'I' replaced it standing for 'Invisible' Violet was just nearly finished packing up when her cell phone rang.

She took it out and looked at the caller I.D and it read back as 'Mom'. "Oh great.." She moaned, already knowing what the conversation held in store but she answered it anyway. "Hey Mom." Violet spoke into the phone. A moment later her mother would reply.  
"Hey Vi! I just got off the phone with Rick, Congratulations!" She beamed at her oldest child, which made Violet gush a little.  
"Thanks mom, did dad hear yet?" She asked, more nervous of him not letting her go then anything else.  
"No he's still out 'Working'. You know.. with the holidays things get so busy.." Her mother replied to Violets relief. She'd be out of town before her dad would hear.  
"Yeah I know, robberies,pick up more, I know.. and what does Dash think about me being on a mission and not him?" She asked. Even though she had moved out, her and Dash still had some sibling rivalry.  
Helen Parr laughed gently. "Oh Dash was so jealous I thought his head would pop off!" and Violet laughed in response as her mother continued. "Well Vi, I just want to wish you luck and remember, if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, we'll come help you out alright sweetie?"  
Violet smiled and nodded. "Alright mom, thanks. I love you."  
Helen smiled. "Love you too Vi, Bye." And with that the conversation was done and Violet double checked that she had everything.

* * *

Violet took in a deep breath of the cold mountain air, fully dressed in her super suit. She never noticed until this moment just how dirty the city's air was. She could really breath out here. She smiled at the sight of her own breath and looked down at the map she had been given for this mission. This supposed base, was somewhere hidden in the middle of the forest. the NSA had gotten a tip that there was a get together for villains, which struck Violet as odd. What would they talk about? God she was just glad she would be a spy and not have to deal with a dozen monologues.  
_"You just go in, listen, come back and report Violet, nothing more"_ She recalled Rick telling her for the fiftieth time. "She sighed and nodded before running off for the woods.

For some time it seemed like she kept walking in circles. It'd be a miracle if she found this supposed hide out before dark, which the sun was threatening to go out on her. She was about to pull out the map again when she heard voices ahead. As a gut reaction she went invisible before checking out the source of the voices. She stopped and uncloaked herself when she was safely hidden behind a lard oak tree. About fifty feet ahead of her were a set of three males, all standing in front of a large rock. The were all talking and boasting to each other, and it was obvious she had found the hide out as they kept saying things like. _'I would of gotten away with it too'_ or _'If I had one more shot!'_. Violet tried her best not to giggle at the mention of her family defeating one of them She remembered it clearly. The Zoo Keeper. His name was lame, and his get up was obvious.

Before she could reminisce on the event, the boulder the men stood in front of suddenly opened up to them. "Now or never Vi.." She whispered to herself before she turned invisible and ran for the door. Getting inside just in the nick of time. She made sure to stay a safe distance away from the villains ahead of her, but at a close enough range to follow them to where ever they were heading. It seemed that they had already been here before because they managed to walk though brightly lite halls that never ended. Finally voices began to catch Violets attention and they arrived to a large conference like room. She had never seen so many villains together at once, nor in her entire life! Everyone her family has ever fought, that wasn't in prison, plus many more.

Violet slowly made her way deeper into the potential death trap of a room, careful not to bump into anyone, and she had a few close calls, but she managed to make it to a corner where she could see everything. What were they all doing here? I mean it's not like these people would simply get together for the sake of getting together right? Many other thoughts came into Violets mind until she heard a set of doors open on the other side of the room. The room fell silent, which sparked her curiosity. What in the world would make some of the worlds biggest Drama Queens shut their yaps? But when Violet saw the answer, she wished she hadn't asked. She almost screamed, but held it in with all her might. She had to be dreaming. No, not a dream, a nightmare!

Across the room from her stood the first person had ever truly feared. Syndrome. There he stood, with the same smug grin, and his flaming orange hair, spike up in almost the same fashion as before, only shorter now. He lost a lot of weight though, making him look more of a man and less of a child now. He no longer wore a costume, but a business attire. Black slacks, shoes, white shirt, black tie, yet he wore a mask over his eyes like before. The only thing that showed Violet proof that he had been injured at all from the plane incident was a scar, running over Syndrome's left eye, which was no longer human, but robotic. Violet stared at Syndrome in disbelief.

She should call her dad. Get Rick and the NSA down here ASAP. She should of done a lot of things, but all she could do was stand there, shaking. She felt sick. How could any of this be! The NSA should of picked up on it if he survived. They froze all his accounts! They searched his island after wards. They should of nailed him! Yet there he was. Syndrome had now moved to the center of the room, all eyes were on him. And Violet understood. They were here for him. He grinned at the crowd of villains.

"Welcome!" His voiced boomed. "Welcome welcome fellow masterminds and scoundrels alike!" He said looking around. "Now before we get started.." His gaze suddenly moved to Violet's exact position. "Who would like to welcome Invisi Girl to our party?" And just like that everyone's eyes were on her, or at least where she was standing.

Violet swallowed hard. Houston, We have a Problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Buddy watched Violet's chest rise and fall steadily, each set signaling a BEEP from the monitor. She had put up a better fight then he had expected. Granted she lost horribly, but hell not even Mr. Incredible would make it out of that fight. Hands clasped behind his back Syndrome let out a sigh. "Damage report.." He murmured and a electronic voice came on to answer his demands.  
"The subject suffered three broken ribs, all on the left side. Right leg was fractured below the knee cap. Minor injuries include swelling around her left eye, a bloody lip and multiple cuts to the face, and arms.

Buddy nodded, his gaze shifting over to Violet Parr's face. The black eye the computer calculated was already formed. He chuckled softly. Damn she had her ass handed to her, though she didn't go down without a fight. Several of his _'guests'_ left with their own battle scars and wounds. Someone had their nose broken too.. was it The Zoo Keeper? Maybe it was that mole guy. He couldn't remember and nor did he care to, all of the villains where beginning to get on his nerves. It seemed like none of them had a plan, nothing set up,not so much as a escape route! All they wanted was power, and Power came at a price.. and seeing that Syndrome had the best to offer, all the money for that power went to him. Something caught his eye in the medical room. She moved. Was she already up? He looked closer only to find she twitched in her sleep. "Damn this eye.." He groaned. As brilliant as it was, the mechanical eye didn't miss a thing, and he had soon learned he could be very easily distracted.

Buddy turned on his heels and left the medical room, and ventured into the brightly lit hall ways. Though he cursed his creation for the time being, the mechanical eye was great. He had vision better then a hawk. He could see the fibers of someones clothing, every detail in a painting, to the point where he could tell you what brand of paint was used, and it was because of this eye that he saw Invisi-Girl. Not so much as her but out lines. He was quite amazed that he could see her at all, hell he out right shocked that little miss Incredi-Girl was here at all! But something came up now. Why was she here? Had the NSA discovered that Buddy Pine was still very much alive? No. If they knew that they were more then likely to send in more then just one Super right? After all, he did wipe out nearly all the big names of the original Supers. Gazerbeam, Blitzerman, Hypershock, Universal Man and many more. Dead. And even if they did know, Buddy highly doubted that they would of called upon anyone related to Mr. Incredible. In fact, they most likely wouldn't even of told any of the Incredibles about his survival.

Arriving to his private quarters, Buddy slipped off his shoes and moved to his bed, which was neatly made, no real theme to his room other then high tech and new age. The walls where the same institutional white that was used though out most of his lair, the comforters, pillow cases and silk sheets all black. A black night stand was to the right of his bed, upon it a clock system he designed so naturally it would have some other nifty uses other then a alarm and telling time but announcing problems though out the building if he happened to be sleeping. A dresser, also black on the other side of the room. Sure it was a over all bland but what could he say? He liked to keep things consistent. Sitting down onto the edge of his bed, Buddy ran his hands though his hair. The hard part was over with. He had gotten the super suit and disabled its tracking device so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone from the NSA snooping around, at least not anytime soon. Convincing his guests that he would rid Invisi-Girl had also been quite the task. A large majority of them wanted to grind her to a pulp, some others suggested a ransom, but that was crossed out quickly. Ransoms never ended the way you wanted. But a few, and these few Buddy made a mental note not to invite back again, had suggested things that well.. they certainly weren't thinking with their big heads, that was a fact. It took him nearly half of a hour to convince them all he'd take care of it. That they would hear or read about a accident a few days from now, involving Invisi-Girl. Of course the moment he mentioned that if they did it any other way, it wouldn't be long till any of the Supers found out.

Now here was the thing. Would he kill her? He almost hated having to ask himself that. He would of loved the thought of seeing how well Invisi-Girl would do against a engine. Yet... He had in his possession that could be, maybe, his greatest weapon. And Mr. Incredibles greatest weakness.. Not that Violet's powers were all that useful to him, sure she could hide behind thin air and make shields with her mind.. but she was Mr. Incredibles baby girl. His only daughter. There were so many ways to use her to his advantage! He could brain wash her and make her become a pawn, have her fight for him, or he could always re-enter the world, and use Violet as a shield. Try to stop me and she dies sorta thing. No, that seemed so.. cliche. Like those cartoons he used to love as a kid. The bad guy ALWAYS had a damsel in distress, and that would always be his downfall. Because some hero would always come to her rescue the moment the bad guy let his guard down. Buddy sighed laying down. "I'll have to sleep on this.." He concluded. "Computer, alert me when subject Violet Parr wakes. And gather every bit of information on miss Parr while I sleep..." The computerized voice came on again.  
"Will Do, Syndrome." The voice rang and shut off.  
Buddy smiled placing his hands behind his head. These next few days would prove to be interesting. Very interesting.

Violet slowly came to, and how she wished she didn't. Her whole body was racked with pain. Opening her eyes she found it hard to open her left eye, and the only thing she could see, if you considered this as 'seeing' was a blinding white light. She groaned closing her eyes again. She wanted to sit up to maybe see where she was but when she moved it felt as if someone was pressing on her ribs. Lock Jaw wasn't lying when he had fists of steel.  
"Glad to see your up Invisi-Girl." Came that familiar cocky voice.  
Violet turned her head in the direction that the voice came from and opened her eyes once again to see Syndrome. He was no longer wearing that business attire, but his suit. And he didn't even get rid of the cape. And he wore the same exact smug grin.  
"Oh please, no need to get up Violet." He started and, if it was possible, his smile seemed to grow wider. "Mind if I call you Violet?" He asked.  
Violet growled. "...Yeah, I do mind actually.." She snapped at him, which only made Syndrome chuckle, which annoyed her to a further extent.  
Once he had a good laugh Syndrome focused his attention back to Violet. "No need to get feisty.." He teased before he grabbed a stack of papers on a table behind him and brought them in front of him, and cleared his throat.

"Violet Parr graduated fifth in her class at Western View High. Scored a 97 on her history exam, a 94 on her Advanced Biology class a- oh?! Only a 89 on your Math Exam. Tsk Tsk.." He said grinning and pressed on, tossing that sheet aside. "Violet Parr attended Metroville Community College for one semester before dropping out- Guess all that Super work got in the way for school huh?" He asked and continued on. "Violet Parr receives a job at Metroville Hospital as a receptionist- ick, Violet Parr is let go for 'showing up late and taking unscheduled breaks..' " And he laughed. "Oh man, I bet you sure do envy you little brother's powers!" He boomed and shook his head tossing the papers behind him yet still continued as he advanced towards her. "Blood Type O, Birthday February 12, Eldest child of Robert and Helen Parr, Older sister of Dashiell and Jack Parr." He was right above her now, his shadow falling onto her. "And is secretly Invisi-Girl, yet is better know as Incredi-Girl after her dear sweet daddy..." He said grinning at her.  
Violet simply glared at him. "Oh yeah, you did your homework, now tell me what stalker academy do you graduate from?" And to Violet's surprised he laughed.  
"Oh and she's quick too! Not as fast as her brother obviously.." He said grinning looking at her. "Though if I were you Miss Parr, I'd be a tad nicer.. After all you will be staying here for quite some time.." He advised.

Violet glared at him. If she had laser vision rather then her powers, all that would remain of Syndrome, would be dust. "Oh don't worry Syndrome.. the NSA will be here faster then it takes for you to get your hair into that ridiculous style of yours.." and then Violet felt his hand press down onto her ribs, unable to hold back, she screamed in pain. Buddy leaned in closer to her, pressing down more. "Actually my dear, no they won't." He said chuckling. "In fact.. I don't think they will ever be around this area again!" he claimed before removing his hand. "...Because Violet Parr.. with in the next few hours.. the NSA will be discovering the tragic scene of the crash that killed Ms. Violet Parr. She was driving to the Air Port to return home when she would collide with a oil tanker.." He recited to her, and Violet's eyes widened.  
"..No, You won't get away with this! They **WILL** catch you!" She nearly screamed, only it hurt to raise her voice. Buddy sighed.  
"Oh don't throw such a fit.. I'm not going to really kill you, at least not yet.. you may come in use.." He said shrugging. "Anyway, I should head out.. Got a death to fake and all.." He said and turned away from her.  
Violet glared after him. "They will find out you know, they will. And when they do they'll-" But she was cut off as Syndrome turned back to her.  
"**They'll what!?** Hmm? If you haven't noticed kid I've been alive seven years **AFTER** my date of death... If they haven't discovered my existence yet I doubt they will look much into your death kid.." He said glaring at her before he turned his back to her once again. "Sleep well Miss Parr, because the next time you wake, you'll be considered dead to the world.. _Just like me_.." He mocked before turning off the lights in the room, leaving Violet in complete darkness.

Violet wanted to scream. She wanted to tell her family she needed help. To tell them Syndrome was still out and about. To demand to know why the NSA didn't pick up on this before her. She wanted to break every bone in Syndrome's body. Kill him even. After all, he was supposed to be dead. But she could do none of these things.. And that's when she felt more helpless then she had ever before in her life... and she wanted to cry, that she could do, and she did. She cried her heart out and eventually cried herself to sleep....

* * *

Any way Chapter 2, Not quite sure if people will even read this but I was told to put the fan fic on here opposed to DeviantArt.

comment please? I'd like to know what I could improve on and what not. I already wrote up to Chapter 6 but I'm not sure if I'll continue..


	3. Chapter 3

Syndrome stood upon a hill, over looking the main road of the hick town he decided to set his new base in. His gaze then turned to see two men, each wearing white pants and jackets, a small black 'S' placed onto their left sleeves.  
"It's done sir!" Announced the taller of the two.  
Syndrome grinned. "..Good." He said before turning around and picked up a black suit case. "Now we get to play.." Opening the case, inside there were two remote controls, similar looking to RC remote controls. He handed one of them the shorter man and kept the other to himself. Flipping the switch a engine started up in the distance. Both of the lackeys looked at each other in confusion, then shrugging the shorter man flipped the switch on his an even louder engine roared in the distance. They both looked to Syndrome for guidance, shifting in their places uneasily.  
Syndrome groaned. "..Idiots.. It a mo-control car.. See?" And he then began to fiddle with the remote, and a taxi began to drive forward, then Syndrome put it in reverse.

The two men looked astonished. And then the man with the controls pressed down on the pad and suddenly a large eighteen wheeler moved towards the taxi. The both looked rather joyful at this. Like kids all over again.  
"Let me try Greg!" The taller one demanded.  
"Heh, Not on your life Frank!" The other replied, and just like children the two began a tug-o-war for it.  
"Would you two quit it! You're gonna-" And then a rather loud explosion went off. Syndrome glanced back to the road and before them was almost a picture perfect crash. The truck tipped over upon the taxi, flames engulfing the vehicles. Syndrome stared at the road before sighing. "Good enough.. Now all we have to do is wait..."  
Greg looked at Syndrome and frowned. "Wait? Why do we gotta wait?" He asked, and Frank nodded.  
Syndrome slapped his hand over his face and dragged it down. "..Because you idiots.. we need to know they don't get suspisious.. and that they believe it."  
Greg and Fran both turned to look at each other. "How will we know that they believe it boss?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah?" Inquired Frank.  
Syndrome looked at the two then towards the road. Sirens screamed in the distance. "Trust me guys.. You'll know..."

It took them three hours to confirm that the crash was believable. a single helicopter landed on the side of the highway. On the side of the helicopter were the initials NSA. Syndrome was happy to see the aircraft till he saw who stepped out of it. Rick Dicker. Syndromes fists clenched. The bastard who was responsible for freezing millions of dollars on him. Syndrome seriously considered having another explosion go off to take out Rick, but then his eye caught something. And it made him smile. Rick Dicker looked to be on the verge of tears. That guy always kept a straight face! Why was he so upset? He must of seen a dozen dead heroes over his life time at least. Syndrome smiled at his work and looked to his two lackeys only to find that they had both fallen asleep. He gave a growl before giving a swift kick to Franks side. "Get up! We are leaving.." He announced to the two as he turned, his cape fluttering in the wind as he did so.  
Frank winced in pain getting to his feet. "Damn Boss.. Why did ya kick me?"  
"Because I hit the other ignoranus last time, that's why." Syndrome called back to the two.  
Greg blinked getting up and looked to his taller counterpart. "..What does a ignoranus mean?" Fred just shrugged as his reply and the two bounded off after Syndrome.

Back at the Parr household Helen was busy doing the dishes, Jack Jack and Dash were playing some video game, the volume blasting, and Robert sat reading the paper. Yup, a typical Sunday morning. That was until the phone rang.  
Helen, stretchering her arm to grab the phone smiled answering it, not bothering to read the Caller ID.  
"Parr residence! Helen speaking!" She said cheerfully.  
"Helen.. It's Rick." Came the less then pleased voice on the other side. "..Helen, there's been a.. incident.. Violet's dead.."  
Helen dropped the phone and fell back only seconds after.

Upon being able to move around again Violet discovered two things. One, she was no longer wearing the clothes she originally came in with, meaning Syndrome had taken her super suit. This also meant that someone had to undress her and re-dress her in the white scrub like uniform. She shivered and looked to her wrist. That was the second thing. Upon her wrist was a bracelet, white like Syndromes gauntlets and a small red blinking light was centered on the bracelets. She found out the hard way, that the bracelet prevented her from using any of her powers. When she had attempted to make a force field she failed and suddenly suffered from a horrible migraine. As if she wasn't in enough pain as it was. Though she had to admit, Syndrome had improved, so far. Suddenly the door slid open and in walked Syndrome, the door closing behind him. She wanted to rip that smug look off of him more then anything at that point.

"So I heard you had a test run with my gadget." Syndrome commented with a grin. "Brilliant isn't it? I watched the videos of what wnet on after I left you and your family to save Metroville and-"  
"Which you threatened in the first place.." Violet hissed at him.  
Syndrome raised an eyebrow and waved his hand. "That's irrelevant... as I was saying.. I noticed you lovely little force field ability of yours.. why, if it wasn't for you I could of had everything work out for me!" And Violet scoffed.  
"If it wasn't for me and my family the entire city would of been destroyed! It's your own fault th-" And then came another wave of painful shocks to her brain, and she fell to her knees, holding her head. Syndrome just laughed leaning over closer to her.  
"You should watch your tone Violet.., After all, I'm kinda the one in control here." He said taping onto his gauntlet and then the pain subsided. Violet glared up at Syndrome when she noticed he was holding something. A newspaper. She reached out and ripped the paper right from his hands. He didn't bother trying to get it back. He wanted her to see it.

"..A tragic scene unfolded on route 61... " She read out loud then skimmed the rest of the article, Syndrome chuckled.  
"This must be a real change for you huh? I mean Invisi-Girl always makes the front page.. but Violet Parr? I mean come on you must be a little giddy about that right?" He asked and looked at her, when Violet finished she glared up at Syndrome and crunched the paper in her hands.  
"You killed two people!" She exclaimed. "How can I be giddy when you killed two innocent lives! What happened to you wanting to be the good guy!? Cause you know your not exactly the model hero! " She said rising to her feet. "Your nothing more then a common criminal!" And Syndrome laughed. He laughed!  
"Okay, technically I'm a serial killer.., so what's another two names on my list?" He started off before he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "And you know what, your right.. I'm not a model hero.. in fact I'm the poster boy for the perfect villain!" He said shoving her back towards the wall. "I mean after your family, the NSA and some of the rats who used to work for me told my story, all you heard about me was not my vallient attempt to save the citizens of Metroville, NO! It was Syndrome was evil, but he's dead, serves him right! Syndrome tried to kidnap a baby, Syndrome was a bad bad man!"  
Violet glared holding her side. "Well it's all true.." She muttered and Syndrome nodded in agreement.  
"Exactly my point Miss Incredible.., I mean, you know what they say.. If the boot fits.. wear it right?" And he advanced onto her again. Violet shrank under his shadow for a moment but then tried to regain her footing on the situation by straightening herself. He smirked at her. If she was able to use her powers he wouldn't be smiling. "So I threw in the towel for that super work." Said Syndrome. " and I'm taking up that villain position. I mean heck, someone needs to do that job properly.. " He said looking at her and he continued to rant on and on, his words drowning out into a monologue , and Violet shrank away once again, only this time it was because of his eyes. One, piercing pale blue.. the other a hard gray with a bright red dot. It was like something out of some sci-fi horror film, but she didn't dare tell him that. He'd get too much of a kick out of that.. wait.. a kick.. She couldn't use her powers but she still had her personal weapons. Swinging her leg back she kicked, up went her leg and down went Syndrome. She was almost shocked that she got the outcome she was looking for, Syndrome doubled over in pain. She wished she had some witty phrase to throw at him but there was more important things to worry about. Like getting out of here. She took off, and pain surged in her fractured leg, but she didn't care, she could whine about the pain later when she got out and got home.

Violet went to the door and stopped looking around. How did he open it?! She looked back at him and he was slowly starting to recover from the blow. Suddenly she remembered, his gauntlet! She ran back over too him and went to reach for his gauntlet but soon a blue light wrapped all around her. Zero Point Energy. He was functioning again. Syndrome growled staggering to his feet.  
"Damn Bi- Ugh.. You are most certainly.. Your fathers kid.. getting me while I'm talking... So very.. rude.."He growled glaring at her before he flung his arm to the side and Violet crashed into the wall. Sliding to the floor Violet curled up in pain and Syndrome stalked over towards her, but he kept his distance now.  
"While you writhe in pain maybe you should try to realize that your not gonna escape, not as long as I can help it.." He growled at her and stormed over to the door, it opening before him and closed behind him. Violet did nothing of that sort. Instead she though of the complete opposite. She knew now that even and menacing Syndrome was.. he was still very much human. She'd get out, and if not she'd die trying, not without at least doing some damage to Syndrome of course.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syndrome got to his room and ripped off the face mask and tossed it aside. He couldn't believe it. She kicked him! She kicked him below the belt! Wasn't she done with rebelling? Obviously not. Buddy moved to his bed and crashed onto it. He was seriously beginning to regret not killing her for real. His eyes dully moved to look at the clock. It read back as 3:00 PM. How long has she been here? It had been almost two days.. She'd need to eat if she was going to be of any use to him.. and it would be good if she didn't use the medical room as a bathroom... He groaned. "..Computer.. Have someone bring Miss Parr to a holding room and to get her something to eat.."  
"As you wish, Syndrome." Came the voice and clicked off again.  
Buddy sighed, not bothering to change out of his suit, he was too tired,and too sore to hassle with changing. Instead he just grabbed one of the pillows and rested in under his chin.  
"..Maybe I should just invent a giant blender for her.." He smiled at the thought before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after Violet's little 'incident' with Syndrome, she was taken out of the medical room and lead to a nicer room, equipped with a bed, a bathroom with even a shower, some a dresser but it had the same exact outfits, and what surprised her the most was the T.V. She did try to escape while being transported but the guy who took her to the room was really big and really fast, and after her second attempt to run away this guy decided to just carry her the rest of the way. She moved to the bed and sat down looking at the man who took her. "...Umm.." She said simply trying to break the awkward silence but in doing that she succeeded by having the guy leave. The moment he did the door closed. She would have to try figuring out what made the doors open for the workers now. Maybe she'd be able to knock someone out and then run away because it was clear it would be hard to get at Syndrome again. After taking care of some needed business as well as a much needed shower Violet went to the bed and with the remote she turned on the T.V and she began to flick though the channels. He must of had a million and one channels! Alright, maybe not THAT much but still. Violet wondered how much the cable bill was, but remembering it was Syndrome after all he must of hacked into some system and stole the channels. While watching some foreign soap opera, the door slid open again and in came two young men, both dressed in Syndrome's matching worker uniforms and black goggles. The taller of the two, which Violet mentally dubbed as a Dash look alike due to his blond hair, and lanky form, while the shorter one was average built with dark hair. It took her a moment to realize that the shorter man was holding a tray of food. And that's when she also realized how devastatingly hungry she was. They both smile at her and walking over to her and the man with the tray held it out to her.

"Here you go!" He said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. Violet was almost suspicious about the food, but she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Looking at the tray there was a bottle of water, a red delicious apple, what Violet assumed to be a turkey sandwich and.. crumbs? The shorter man noticed the crumbs at almost the same instant Violet did. He immediately looked up to his taller counterpart.

"Frankie! Did you eat the cookie?!" He demanded.

The man looked down at the tray then to his accuser. "No Greg..Honest.." A smile then broke out. "Okay I did.." He said grinning. The man, Greg, then frowned.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get her another one!" He ordered and Frankie just nodded and ran out. The door opening and closing behind him. Greg sighed. "..You got to forgive him.. I think he was dropped on his head as a kid..." Greg continued.

Violet couldn't help but smile, and took the tray setting it onto her lap. "..It's alright, really.." She whispered as she picked up the sandwich and confirmed it was indeed a turkey sandwich with American cheese, lettuce and some mayo.

Greg nodded. "He's kinda dumb but he's a nice guy really!" He continued to defend his friend even after she forgave the childish act. Violet swallowed another bite and looked up at Greg.

"..Well if you guys are so nice, then why are you working here? For Syndrome? You know..Big pineapple-headed jerk?" She asked and it took no time for Greg to reply.

"Well it's a job, and those are hard to come by.. and I don't gotta do a whole lot either.. good pay and.. we get these cool uniforms!" He said smiling as he modeled the outfit for her which made her laugh. Soon after Frankie came running back in with not one cookie, but a entire jar of them, and he continually ate them one by one. Frankie went over to her and handed her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Here you go!" He said with a mouth full of cookies. Violet smiled taking it from him and placed it onto her tray.

"Thanks Frankie.." She said smiling. Frankie nodded smiling before stopping and looked to Greg and gave him a cookie filled grin, which caused Greg to outburst laughing, then that sent Frankie off and unable to control herself Violet joined in the laughter.

* * *

Buddy sighed heading for the room Violet was in. He disposed of his disguise costume and had changed into something much more casual. A white button up shirt with black slacks, black dress shoes but he kept the white gauntlets on. Arriving in front of Violets room he was met by the sound of her laughter. He assumed she was watching T.V but he was met with an entirely different scenario. Opening the door his jaw nearly dropped seeing two of his men dancing about in the room. Square dancing! It was the two from before, George and Fred? No Greg and Frankie were their names. God, why did he hire them? And was the tall one holding a jar of cookies? Yes. Yes he was. The shenanigans quickly came to a halt once they noticed Buddy. The two boys froze seeing Buddy, and Buddy thought he heard Violet gasp. Buddy growled pointing out the door. "You two, Scram, NOW!" He ordered and the two went into a military salute and nodded.

"Yes Sir!" The both yelled before dashing out of the room, with the cookies. Once the door was sealed closed Buddy turned his attention to Violet who simply stared at him. She was beginning to heal up a bit. The swelling around her eye had gone down, but she still looked a bit of a mess.

"Feeling better?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Better then your looking." He retaliated back at her as he folded his arms. "But now, I have some questions for you.. now either you can answer them without any problems or you can mess this all up make my life hell and I'll squeeze the info out of you."

"I'll take the second choice thanks.." Violet replied glaring at Buddy now. He groaned.

"Of course you will.. " He then propped himself against the wall opposite from the bed Violet sat on. "..Why were you sent here?" He started his interrogation.

"Because I wanted to go for a hike." She said in a sarcastic tone. Buddy rubbed his temples. He would never be able to be a cop, he didn't have patience for this sort of stuff.

"Come on Violet.. Be a doll, just give it up would ya?" He asked looking at her, and man if looks could kill, Violet would be a modern day Hercules with that!

"Not on your life Syndrome! " She spat at him. Buddy shook his head.

"Seriously kid! I mean why bother defending the NSA?! I can always find out some other way.. Besides, do you really think the NSA or any one in their would stick their neck out for you?" He asked glancing at her. "I mean you must have some hard feelings against them too.. if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be here would you?" He asked looking at her. Violet glared.

"If it wasn't for YOU I could be back home now!" She screamed at him. Buddy cracked a smile.

"..Ahh.. so your mission wasn't about me then.. They don't know know that I'm here..." Violet's face went pale, then flared again.

"I never said that! " She shouted. "In fact they most likely saw though your plan and-"

"Then why did Rick look so upset?" He asked.

Violet blinked. "...Upset?" She asked. Buddy smirked. 'Got you now..'

"Oh yeah.. I was waiting for the water works to go off., but eh.." He smirked looking at her. "Hell maybe he cried after I left. He must of regretted sending you out here for.. whatever it was.." He said shrugging. Violet looked at Buddy in shock.

"I- I don't know.." She whispered and she brought her knees to her chest. If Rick believed she was dead.. then.. she in reality, really was dead. There would be no rescue mission. No search parties... Her eyes moved to Buddy and then down. "It was just supposed to be a scouting out the area.. there was a..tip that some villains were plotting a attack or something.." She said looking down. Buddy grinned looking at her.

"...So they didn't even really know then.. Good.." He said pushing off of the wall and walked towards her, stopping so he was out of her reach. "Now.. let's talk about your family.. Where are they?" He inquired. This time he knew Violet wouldn't give in. She glared at him.

"Don't you have some pretend play time to do?" She hissed. Buddy smiled. He was getting on her nerves. How could he not?

"Really Violet? Must you insist to keep fighting? Don't you want to see you mom and dad.. those.._darling _brothers of yours.." He pressed on. But no reply came now. She kept her gaze at the door. He sighed placing his hands onto her hip. "Violet.. your family would be happier to find out your alive even if I bring them here. I mean your dad can't get to mad at you.. I mean you forgave him for all the times he wronged you and your family right!? All those nights running around to relive his glory days.. and all those times he got you guys relocated.." But once again she was silent now. He sighed. "Violet, no one will be upset with you.. you'd be on the right track.. I mean last time you guys were all together you defeated me right?! Who says it won't happen again?!" '_Give her hope and then she'll come crashing down' _he thought. He waited for her reply. Moments passed and nothing. He frowned. "..Well?" He asked. Violet slowly lifted her gaze then looked down again.

"Just leave me alone.." She murmured and laid down onto the bed facing away from him. Buddy sighed.

"Whatever Super.." Buddy scoffed and headed. "I'll be back later maybe then you'll talk this out." He said as the door slid open, but Violet started up again.

"My dad wasn't the only one to get us relocated.." Came the broken voice. Buddy stopped and turned to face her again.

"..What?" He asked confused. Violet sat back up and moved her raven hair from her face to look at him. Her dark blue eyes gazing up at him, not glaring for once.

"..When I was younger.." She started trying to find her place. "Like I don't know.. five maybe? I was invited to this girls birthday party.. I don't even remember her name.." She whispered looking down. "Anyway.. I- We were all going to play hide and go seek... like normal kids.." She whispered as her hands went to her head. "But of course I wasn't normal.. and I really had that message nailed to me that day.." Buddy eyed her wondering where she was going with this. He moved closer towards the bed so he could hear her better. Noticing that Buddy wasn't going to speak, Violet continued.

"See.. my mom and dad always told me to be true to myself, never be ashamed of who you are, be all you can be mumbo jumbo. Buddy nodded recalling Mr. Incredible telling that to all the other kids in the fan club. Violet choked up. "But when I showed everyone the real me.. the reason why I was such a good hider.. they all just.. laughed at me and called me a freak.." She whispered curling up tighter. Buddy was shocked. Why was she telling her this? And why did he suddenly feel that he cared. He had similar cases but.. Not like that.

"Kids can be cruel you know.." He said trying to comfort her and she nodded behind her hair.

"I know.. its just that.. you know, some of the parents saw me you know.. come out of thin air.. and me and my family were sent to live somewhere else.." She whispered. "I would of never gotten over it though I think if.., call me crazy but if it wasn't for you.. I don't know if I would of ever been proud to call myself a Super.." She whispered before looking up at Syndrome. Syndrome was speechless. Was she implying that she wanted to be.. normal? Why would she ever want that? All he wanted as a kid was to be a Super!

"So I guess in a way.. I should be thanking you.." Violet said softly looking at him Buddy blinked at this.

"..You want.. to thank me.. ?" He asked confused. "Ten minutes ago it seemed like you wanted to rip my head off and now you want to thank me?" He asked in disbelief. Violet nodded slowly.

"Well yeah I guess.." She said shifting uneasily. Buddy sighed looking at her. Was she for real? Maybe he put the shock level too high.. "..I mean Syndrome, it kills me to say it.. in a way you changed the world, and my life." she continued. "If you hadn't done what you did.. I don't even want to know what my home life would have been.." she said looking back up at Buddy. He was right in front of her now. "So yeah.. I guess a part of me is willing to thank you, and to even forgive you.."

"You really want to thank me?" Buddy asked leaning in closer. Violet nodded.

"Yeah, at least part of me does, the other half is telling me I should just beat the living he-" And she was cut off in mid sentence. Buddy's lips pressed firmly against hers. Violet was to shocked at the action to react. Her hands found their way to his chest, but did she push him away or wrap her arms around him. Either out of anger or pleasure Violet did neither of the two and gripped onto his shirt. Noticing this Buddy moved his hands and placed them onto her hips he was prepared to deepen the kiss when he was brought back to the real world thanks to the damn computer.

"Syndrome, a Mister Veto, is on the line wishing to speak to you about your services." rang that annoying simulated voice. Buddy was forced to break the kiss, and not wanting hang around for Violet to question him, he rushed out of the room, leaving Violet in a semi paralyzed state.

* * *

Violet's fingers went to her lips in shock. He kissed her. Why? She didn't fight back. Why?! She could of had his gauntlet and been out of here! She wasn't sure who she more angry at; Syndrome for kissing her, or herself for not hitting him, kicking him or.. anything else would have been better then clinging to him like that! She cursed at herself and grabbed the pillow on the bed and chucked it at the wall opposite from her, slamming into the wall it simply fell down with a gentle 'plop' which pissed her off even more cause now she had to retrieve the pillow. She let out a disgruntled scream.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled at herself as she flung herself onto the bed and began to beat the mattress with her fists, partially wishing it was Syndrome she was hitting.

"He's just trying to throw you off Vi!" She told herself, but she wasn't even really sure if she believed that. Why else would he kiss her? Her hands gripped at the white sheets. Why didn't she kick him again? Why didn't she shove him off? ...Why did she partly enjoy it? _'You took psychology Violet, you know why, it's interaction, you couldn't help it!'_ She thought to herself defensively. But couldn't she of? That wasn't the first time a guy made a move on her. Every other time she always managed to put the guy right back into his place.. Violet sighed and turned her head to view the pillow on the floor. She rolled herself out of the bed and dragged herself over across the room and picked up the pillow before hugging it.

"Stupid pineapple-headed jerk.." She muttered into the pillow and she moved back to the bed. Climbing back onto it she placed herself so her back was propped up against the wall, and she brought her knees back to her chest as she continued to hug the pillow analyzing the situation. She was held captive by a mad scientist, dead to the world, unable to use her powers. Yeah she was at a disadvantage.. Big time. Violet closed her eyes and buried her face into the pillow. And Syndrome's disadvantage.. how could a 'dead' man have any? He knew almost everything about her back round, he was playing on his turf.. sure he had some unreliable workers.. could she maybe convince them to get her out? It would be worth a shot. She sighed raising her head and hit it against the wall behind her. Next time she saw him though, she'd be sure to be the one asking questions first..


	5. Chapter 5

Buddy stormed into his room to retrieve his mask then fled back into the brightly lit halls once more.

"Why did I kiss her?"

He asked in a grumble as he walked the halls of his lair in rage. At this point he couldn't tell what upset him more; that he had graced the damn super with his lips or that of all the people in the world to want to talk to him now, why did it have to be Veto? He figured if anyone would be a moment killer it would be him. Finally making it to his destination, Syndrome stopped in front of a all black door. On the side there was a pad. Punching in a few numbers the door then automatically opened for him.

The room he entered now was filled with all sorts of technology. Computers were practically littered all around the room along with some gadgets of his that were in the final touches stage. On the back wall a large computer screen made up nearly the entire wall. Placing his mask on Syndrome now cleared his throat and stared at the blank screen.

"..Computer, begin transmission with Mr. Veto.."

He muttered as he cracked his neck. Suddenly the screen lit up and a man appeared in the image. The man was almost the complete opposite of Syndrome in looks. He had dark tan skin, which was flawless, not so much as a scratch on him, dark almond shaped eyes, long sleek dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail and upon the man's chin was a neatly trimmed Goatee. The man smiled at Syndrome.  
"Ahh Buddy! So good to see you alive and.. well, alright I suppose. What's it been? Eight years? And I see you've lost an eye, terrible shame but at least you have a bit more of a manly look now.. Rumor has it that you've given up being a hero and decided to smarten up and be villain like yours truly.. is this correct?"

He asked. Buddy clenched his fists and growled.

"My name isn't BUDDY" He snapped.

This caused the man to laugh.

"Oh come now Buddy, you still insist on having a silly Secret Identity?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway, I also hear you caught yourself a Super!" Syndrome sighed.

"Yes Veto I did but-"

"Ah! It's Dr. Veto if you please..." Veto said smirking. Syndrome felt a muscle twitch in his face.

"Well VETO, I did have a Super, but I disposed of said Super.. last thing I need is the NSA snooping around.. You know with me being DEAD and all.." But this answer only made Dr. Veto shake his head.

" Buddy.. you really need to learn how to lie better.." Dr. Veto said grinning. Syndrome growled slamming his fists onto the desk in front of him.

"Damn it Veto! My name isn't Buddy!" He snapped, fuming with anger. Dr. Veto smiled.

"Now now Buddy, no need to get upset.." He said talking down to Syndrome as if he were just a child.

"Now I know you have Invisi-Girl still.. But look I want to negotiate! Come join me Bud- I mean 'Syndrome'.. Just think about it! With my influence and power, your brains and her powers, who knows what we could accomplish!" He said throwing his hands ups.

"Or I could always just buy her off your hands..."

Now it was Syndrome's turn to laugh.

"Oh, so this wasn't about me, but what I have!" He said smiling but it soon faded and he cursed softly. He fell for the same Goddamn trick he pulled on Violet earlier. Dr. Veto began to laugh at Syndrome's slip up.

"So she IS still there! Good, no Great! Now how much do you want for her?" Dr. Veto asked pulling out a check book.

"I've got plans, BIG PLANS for her.." He said smiling but he was only met with Syndrome's ice cold glare.

"She's NOT for Sale.." He growled though clenched teeth. Dr. Veto frowned.

"..What do you mean? Come on Buddy.. I can write all sorts of numbers on this paper... you can get a new name.. maybe another island?" He suggested and chuckled. "..Or I could always just call up the NSA.. You go to prison for who knows how long, I keep my money and-"

"Do it." Syndrome threatened. Dr. Veto blinked.

"Are you serious?" Dr. Veto asked nearly dropping his jaw. "I mean I will and-"

"And if you do Invisi-Girl goes free...Not to mention, looking at your records we would end up sharing a cell.." Syndrome said smirking folding his arms. "..Veto.. you really do need to learn how to lie better.."Syndrome mocked. Syndrome could always call out a bluff. Veto glared at Syndrome.

"Last chance Buddy. You can join me, hand her over and get paid.. or I WILL take her myself." Dr. Veto warned. "And if I have to get her myself.. well.. I'll be sure to give you a parting gift you will never forget.." Dr. Veto said glaring. Syndrome simply laughed.

"Right well I look forward to that, believe me, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do.. Evil plans don't just make themselves you know.." He said before pressing a green button in front of him which cut the connection with Dr. Veto. Syndrome sighed pulling the chair next to him out and sat down. His hands went to his temples.

"Computer, pull up the camera to Miss. Parr's room.." He ordered, and the only reply he got now was the command being fulfilled.

His gaze rose to the screen once more. Violet was simply watching TV now. Syndrome was almost curious what Veto had planned for Violet. He sighed pulling off his mask and he leaned back in his chair.

"Computer.. did the Parr family schedule a date for Violet's funeral?" Buddy asked and waiting for the computer to search for the information.

"Two weeks from now. That will be two Thursdays from now, at twelve O'clock at St. Peters church." rang the computer animated voice. Buddy groaned.

"Why is it so far away!?" He groaned.

"Because it takes time and preparation to run a good funeral Syndrome." Rang the voice, but Buddy didn't need it explained. Buddy sighed. Well it gave him more time to get together a disguise so he could attend said funeral. He grinned. He could already hear the morose requiem in the back round, the devastated look on Mr. Incredible's face. Buddy began to think maybe he should just kill off all of Mr. Incredible's loved ones.. then have him begging for death.. But now a new thought came into Buddy's mind. 'Would Robert be more upset if he killed his little girl.. or the fact that he touched her, kissed her, however you wanted to put it...' And this brought Buddy back to that damn kiss.

Buddy had to admit, she was rather attractive.. But she wasn't just 'some girl'. She was Mr. Incredible's little girl. His precious little flower.. Buddy sighed. What did it matter? Chances were he'd end up killing her anyway. If not that then maybe just test out inventions on her till she eventually died. He moved to stand up when he noticed his shirt. It was wrinkled slightly, and only in two places. Where she had grabbed him. No not grabbed, clung. She had clung to him.. Why? Even when Mirage...

Buddy shook his head. No, no more thinking about... that woman. But still. If a woman didn't want to be kissed or touched it was instinct for them to push them away, right? Hell, Violet had kicked him earlier.. Why didn't she try to run away again? His eyes moved to the screen again. Violet had now moved to the other side of the room, simply running her fingers over the white walls.

"..Damn" Buddy groaned. The more he thought about her the more it pissed him off because he was beginning to realize he was attracted to her.

"Old habits die hard.." He mused to himself.

He worshiped Mr. Incredible as a kid, dreaming of being his side kick, and hear he was, day dreaming about having her on his bed side. He needed to get away.

"Computer.. Alert the workers that I'll be gone for a few days.. if anyone needs to reach me they know how.. Everything is to remain in order." He said heading for the exit.

"Yes Syndrome. Pack for cold weather, a blizzard is heading to the area and should hit in four days." Warned the computer showing a weather report on the main screen. Buddy nodded.

"Great.." He muttered. Well at least he wouldn't have as many interruptions. People hardly ever traveled in blizzards. "Now to just pack up and get the hell out of here..." He muttered before he left the room and went off to his chamber to pack for his 'escape'.

* * *

Okay, first off I just want to thank everyone who's been reading this, especially those who put in a review, and I never even thought I'd have fans in japan! O.O Believe me I'll try to get in more chapters for you guys and hopefully I won't leave you all hanging for months, cause thats just not cool

Anyway, thanks again to everyone and I'll post another chapter soon enough!

3 Manderz


	6. Chapter 6

Violet stared at the door for hours, waiting upon Syndrome's return, the remote to the TV clutched in her hand. She couldn't wait till he walked in, that dumb smirk on his face then WHAM, he'd have it.

However after dinner arrived from Frankie and Greg she realized he wouldn't be back in. And once she realized that she noted that he might be away longer.. and now might be the time to escape. Course not tonight, Frankie and Greg were to entertaining for her to run out now, let alone make an escape plan.

After the two left, Violet, began to plan. Would she break out at breakfast time? No.. people tend to be more alert thanks to their coffee.. Lunch time sounded better. She planned that at lunch time, when the two brought her lunch, she would lure one of them, or both, to the door so it would automatically open.

She was sure she could out run them, even with her bad leg. Having to chase Dash around must of paid off a bit. Besides, chances were those two loons wouldn't know what happened till.. Till Syndrome fired them, or worse. Violet groaned slamming her head against the wall. Those two didn't deserve anything bad.. they were only a couple kids who weren't college material. They weren't bad guys.. They were funny and sweet.. Violet shook her head. She could sympathize later, after she escaped.

She put the escape off for the first day because it turned out to be Frankie's birthday, and they were too happy for her to run out that day, and since he turned 21, she didn't feel up to escaping on the second day from having nearly four beers the night before. She cursed her weight for letting her be so easily intoxicated. She decided it would be the next day. She didn't care if one of them invited her to a engagement party or if they got her a puppy or anything! It was a miracle that Syndrome hadn't visited her yet. She might not be so lucky tomorrow.

Breakfast came at eight, lunch would come at noon. To kill the time she watched movies featuring Bruce Lee, hoping maybe she'd be able to pull a move on a guard or Syndrome is she happened to make a wrong turn. However lunch wasn't served for her.. and Greg nor Frankie showed up. And neither did Syndrome.

Instead it was a single guy, dressed in the same ridiculous outfit that Syndrome had all his lackeys in, only he had a bar of handcuffs. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Oh let me guess... His majesty is too busy to send me down lunch or to see me so he sent you to drag me up to him?" She asked mockingly, but the guy only shook his head.

"Nah, babe! The Boss Man checked out sometime last night.. Off to his 'Getaway', so you and me got quiet some time before we have to worry about him trudging around or.. heh.. walking in on us.."

Violet blinked. Was he serious? Judging by the fact he was already tossing aside his goggles she figured, yeah, he was for real. She stiffened and looked down trying to get back to her plan. What plan? It was ruined now! She looked up and then faked a smile. Maybe a bit of high school drama club would do her some good?

"Oh.. Well in that case, Those cuffs aren't necessary.." She cooed softly to the man getting up from the bed and advanced towards him, trying desperately to keep her legs from shaking. The man smirked.

"..Oh? Well it just so happens that I want these.." He said holding up the cuffs, jingling them, his dark eyes shinning with satisfaction. Violet froze, only a few feet from him now, till he advanced towards her.

"So what do you say you put these on my like a good bitch and maybe I'll go easy on you.."

Violet stared at the silver cuffs for a moment, which seemed like an eternity to her. Syndrome wouldn't storm in to fire the guy.. and Greg and Frankie must have been busy with some other ridiculous job.. so it was up to her. Violet's eyes rose to meet the man's. She smiled. It worked on Syndrome, and obviously the person in front of her was a guy so...

Her knee met his groin in a swift movement and the man toppled down to the floor. He groaned in pain as Violet dragged him closer and closer to the door until it slid open for her. She smiled kissing the man's cheek.

"Thanks!"

"...Fucking Bitch..." Was his reply to her and Violet dashed out of the room and towards freedom.

Buddy sighed looking out of the window of his cabin. He dreadfully missed his island but for him to by another island would certainly set off some radars for the NSA. He took a sip of his coffee and moved back over to the fire place. The storm had come a day earlier expect. He had some of the most technological equipment money could buy yet it was still impossible to predict the weather. His eyes roamed back to the window. All he could see was white.

He set his cup onto a table and fell into a large leather arm chair. He took a book off from the table beside him. '1984' By George Orwell. The plot of the book had always amazed him. Only the government could be so twisted. He was amazed that some politician didn't turn out to be a villain, however Veto was borderline politics. He cracked open the book when shaky voice came over the monitor he had installed for his people to contact him.

"S-sir? There's.. There's been an incident.." Came a familiar voice. Maybe one of his higher up workers?

"It's about the girl.."Came the voice again.

"What about her?" Buddy asked placing the book back into his lap, really unconcerned, as he took the cup of coffee in his hand once again.

"Well.. She.. Kinda .. Escaped.." Came the shaken voice again, and those words caused Buddy Pine to snap for a second.

"WHAT?!?!" Buddy roared jumping to his feet, the hardcover book flung to the floor with a 'thump'. He could almost hear the man on the other line flinch.

"Sorry sir.. but Ethan Cooper.. Your Network Engineer.. He well.. On the tapes he may of tried to erm... 'examine' her?" Buddy blinked as he picked up mistreated book only to toss it onto the chair.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Are you telling me.. that- that Erin tried to get.. 'BIZZAY' with 'MY' Super?" He asked fuming.

"That's Ethan sir, and yes.. pretty much.. But Sir.. she escaped the facility.." Came the voice, not quite as shaken now. Buddy's eyes roamed back over to window which displayed the harsh storm in HD. He cursed under his breath.

Of all the days to make a break out.. He went for the door, grabbing a pair of snow boots and the heaviest coat he had.

"Lock up Mr. Cooper, I'll deal with him when I get back.. I'm going to find Ms. Parr." He growled.

"But sir, I can dispatch a-"

"Oh no! I realize now I can't trust anyone but myself.. One of them will surely fuck this up some how." Buddy snapped as he pulled on the coat.

"I'll alert you when I return with the super.." He muttered before walking out, slamming the cabin door behind him.

Violet wrapped her arms around her, shivering. 'Why didn't I steal that pricks boots?' She thought bitterly to herself. Here she was walking in the middle of a blizzard, barefoot, wearing what felt like nurse scrubs, and she didn't have the slightest clue where she was going.

"I just have to get away from here..." She told herself. She didn't care where she'd end up, but she couldn't end up there.. no.

Syndrome would surely kill her. No! He was gone. He wouldn't be around.. but if she was returned back to her cell.. that guy might. She shivered.

It was impossible to tell how long or far she walked. She couldn't see anything past her hand length., she couldn't even see where the ground started apart from the sky, just bleak white. She continued her trek, she only wanted to put more space between her and Syndrome's lair. The farther she was from there, the closer she was to home.  
…..Home.

Violet stopped. What home? She was dead.. Or at least her identity was. Syndrome said it himself. She was dead to the world. She shook her head. No she had to keep fighting, keep going. She moved but instead of finding snow beneath her she slipped and tumbled down a steep hill.

She laid at the bottom in a crumpled mess. She almost wanted to scream in agony, but didn't have the strength too. She was giving up. Sure she lost.. But Syndrome wouldn't win either. That's all that mattered.

She curled into a tight ball and closed her eyes. She tried.. and she beat Syndrome once again only now there was no happy family reunion..

"Mom, Dad... Dash.. Jack-Jack.." She whispered, her voice frail and hoarse from the cold. "Forgive me.." She pleaded effortlessly before she drifted into a ice cold slumber...

Buddy glanced down at his gauntlet. What possessed him to place a tracking device into the bracelet Violet wore to maintain her powers, he did not know, but he was more then pleased with himself, however something worried him.  
That red dot which represented Ms. Parr was no longer moving. He picked up his pace.

'Don't you dare give in Miss Incredible..' He thought bitterly to himself. 'Don't you DARE!' He hissed, as if she could hear him.

He froze suddenly. She was only feet away. He looked around and saw nothing at first. She was wearing all white..'Great. Black hair.. Look for her hair..' He told himself as he scanned around him when he saw her. Her skin, nearly as pale as the snow covering her, only she had a tint of blue.

He rushed over to her, kneeling beside her he checked her wrist for a pulse. There was one, but very faint. He sighed with relief and scooped her up into his arms and stood up, heading back to his cabin. She mumbled something which he couldn't make out. He'd have to look into making bionical ears.

Upon arriving back to his cabin, Buddy wasted no time to try to bring Violet to normal vitals. He laid her down onto the white leather couch by the fire place. Next was to get her out of her damp clothing. Stripping her down to her undergarments, he saw nothing sexual in it, it was survival. If she remained in those clothes it could only lead to further trouble. He fled back to the bed room of the cabin and grabbed the spare blanket in the closet, and went back to Violet, wrapping the blanket around her pale sleeping form. He began to ease down a bit more..

He slumped down into the black chair and stared at Violet's sleeping blue form, and a quote popped into his head.

Violet! Your turning Violet!'

A small grin formed on his lips but it soon faded. The girl had escaped and ran away even with the deadly storm. Either out of stupidity.. or defiance to give in, and seeing that she was indeed Mr. Incredible's daughter, both of those were equally a good possibility.

His gaze turned to the fire. She was safe.. at the moment. If he lost her, everything would have been ruined. He had finally figured out how he would use Violet in his play of his revenge... He'd arrive at the funeral with a brain washed Violet and-

"AaChoo!"

Buddy jumped at the sound and whipped his head over to Violet and sighed shaking his head.

"Calm down Buddy.. It's just the kid.." He muttered as he looked back to her. Was she really a kid?

Could a kid escape from his fortress? He'd like to think no... So no, she wasn't a kid. And kids could be punished for running away.. But he couldn't blame her. How the hell could he? For One; she was a prisoner.. but she was also put in danger by someone other then her captor..

Buddy clenched his jaw. He nearly forgot that his plans would have been thrown away because of one of his workers. For what? Some action? It disgusted him. Sure, he understood, he had urges, but to for his worker to try to throw himself on Violet was-

Was what he had done.

'No! I kissed her, this prick meant rape' he noted in his defense.

He glanced back to Violet briefly and sighed closing his eyes. It was no use. He wasn't just 'some guy'. He was her father's arch nemesis, maybe even hers now, he tried to kill her and members of her family on more then one occasion..

He opened his eyes. What the hell did it matter? She'd end up just a pawn anyway..

His beautiful, slender, Raven haired pawn..

He cursed in frustration and got to his feet and retreated to his bed room, hoping to sleep off his frustration, but in the end he only ended lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts trying to rid the beautiful and violent raven from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet slowly reemerged from her once icy slumber to find herself wrapped up in a fleece with a cozy little fire across from her. "Never thought heaven would be a cabin scene.." She mumbled to herself quietly, but she felt in pain.. so she couldn't be dead, right?

Violet slowly sat up to look at her surroundings. A large window revealed the storm, and it had become even more harsh since she was out there. She wrapped the blanket around her further, glad to have the blanket, glad to be by that fire, glad to be inside.

Glad to be ALIVE.

She looked as she heard movement in another room. HER SAVIOR! Oh she'd have to thank him, or her or them! Maybe they had a phone so she could call the NSA and warn them of Syndrome, so she could call her parents.. She wanted more then anything to hear her mothers voice, her dads laugh.. even Dash's taunts and Jack Jack's jokes. She lifted herself off of the couch and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her as she inched towards the sounds which came from her hero. By the sounds of it, it sounded like the person was in a kitchen environment. The sound of running water and pots clanging together echoed in her mind as she wondered when the last time she was in a kitchen.

She stepped onto the wooden floor and kept her eyes on the ground at first, trying to collect herself for the thank you, she shifted on her feet which caused the floor to creak, then silence... Violet took in a breath and closed her eyes. "..It's not.. every day that someone saves my life.. and man you really save me.." She started. "And I just want to say Thank.." She lifted her head to meet her savior's face and her heart skipped a beat.

Syndrome stood, leaning against a stainless silver oven, his arms folded at his chest with a God awful smug grin, which seemed menacing with his robotic eye. But he seemed to be enjoying himself. Violet tensed and growled. "YOU!? What are YOU doing here?!" She asked, outraged, and all Syndrome did was throw his head back in laughter.

"Well your very welcome.. I couldn't just have my favorite little super freeze to death now could I?" He asked in return and he released his arms from his fold and he pressed off of the oven behind him and advanced towards her. "Sure it was cold out.. but hey, your worth it.." He said grinning, recalling he used almost the same line when he re-encountered her father for the first time. Only Violet's expression was more anger then shock.

Violet glared up at him. "That guy said you were gone! And why the heck did you leave in the first place? And where the hell did you hire that one guy from hmm? Do you hire crazy employees just to make yourself seem more sain?" She asked in fury, but he remained calm, allowing her to vent. "..That- That guy.. God damn it Syndrome! Do you know what I almost had to deal with?"

"Yes I do actually.. And Mr. Cooper shall be dealt with appropriately when we return back to my lair.. but as you can see.. that won't be for some time now.." He said pointing to a small kitchen window, which also showed nothing but white.

Violet blinked. It was bad enough that she was rescued, .. if she could call it that at this point, by Syndrome.. But to stay in this cabin with him? "How long will the storm be?" She asked, wanting to start the count down till she could go back to her white room and not look at him any longer.

Syndrome surveyed her for a moment then glanced off to the side. "Two to four days.. give or take what direction the storm takes.."

"Two to four days?! You've got to be joking!"

Syndrome smiled. "..I assure you, Ms. Parr... I don't joke, kid or pull any gags.." He said smirking. Violet frowned.

"I'm leaving. I don't care if I freeze to death! It's better then being trapped in here with you!" She snapped retreating from the kitchen and back into the den. Syndrome followed her.

"Whoa, hold it right there! Your not leaving!" He said marching past her to block her path "You, Missy, are going to stay here, until the storm clears then we are going back to the lair so we can go on with business.. " but Violet wasn't about to agree to any such thing.

"Oh, business, is it?" She asked "Tell me Syndrome.. is it normal business for you randomly step out and come here so you can give your workers a chance to get lucky with your prisoners? Or for you to kiss your prisoners?" She asked then stopped, processing what she said. ".. Wait.. Why did you kiss me?" She asked stamping her foot down onto the wooden floor. Syndrome gave her a dumbfounded look and looked off to the side.

"..I have no idea what your talking about.." he lied.

"Oh yes you do! You kissed me! Don't lie Syndrome.. I think I'd remember something like that!" She snapped which made Syndrome grin.

"Was it that good then?" He asked smug, which earned him a strike across the cheek. Violet, furious with him, glared into his eye(s).

"Not.. What.. I.. Meant" she said, fuming. "I know you did because how could I forget it when you had me locked up in that room? That you are.. who you are.. and me being me.." She said, loosing her place on the argument, giving Syndrome the opportunity to strike back with his own words.

"Oh Gee really Super? Because it seemed to me that you enjoyed my company, because you certainly didn't resist." He growled back, rubbing his now pink cheek. "In fact I recall having to iron the shirt I was wearing that day.. must have been holding on pretty tight.."

Violet frowned at him, her fists, balled up, ready to rip that smirk right off of his face.

"You surprised me.. I was in shock.." She defended herself growling. Syndrome laughed.

"Yeah I know you were.. You almost looked upset when I left you.."

"Only because I didn't hit you when I had the chance!" she snapped at him and Syndrome continued to chuckle.

"Well you got the chance now Super.. do it.. I dare you.." He said, and nearly as soon as the words left his mouth, in came Violet's fist. Syndrome stumbled back, losing his balance but didn't fall down.

He tasted blood. His hand when to his lips then held out his hand to confirm, he was indeed bleeding. He glared at Violet, but his mind went off set immediately seeing that the blanket, no longer covered her, exposing her half naked for to her. He just stared at her like an idiot, which only spiked Violet's anger even more. She grabbed the blanket off of the floor and kept it over her front, hiding herself from him. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again before wrapping the blanket around her once more and ran into the hallway, out of his view. He heard a door slam and the click of a lock. It was his bedroom door.

Buddy sighed going over and collapsing back into his arm chair, his hands going to his temples.

"..Damn it.." he groaned, displeased with himself. He was a billionaire, had one of the highest IQ's ever recorded and was a upcoming villain, yet he was just as vulnerable to the female form as any other man. And now that girl was in his room, possible on his bed.. But then the door opened again, and he heard Violet's bare feet advance back towards the den, and she made her way in front of him.

She was now wearing one of his black T-shirts, which was practically a night gown on her, and his sweatpants. Lucky for her they had draw strings, but they were still several sizes to large for her. Syndrome looked up at her confused.

"Why are yo-"

"If I'm going to be stuck in this place for a few days.." She started, cutting him off "There is no way I'm going to spend that time running about here half naked." she finished staring at him. Syndrome heaved a heavy sigh and nodded at her explanation.

"Well that's a relief.." Though part of him was a little frustrated he wouldn't get that view again. He got to his feet and brushed past Violet, and moved back into the kitchen, going back to the dinner he was going to prepare, but seeing that Violet was up, he'd have to make dinner for two. "Hope your not allergic to lasagna, cause if you are, tough luck!"

* * *

Violet sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at her plate of lasagna. He stomach growled, beckoning to be fed, but Violet resisted it, along with the scent. Across the table Syndrome watched her, strumming his fingers impatiently.

"..Are you gonna eat or what?" he asked disgruntled. "I'm no chef, but it's kinda hard to mess up lasagna." Violet sent a death glare to him.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" She snapped, which set Syndrome off.

"Woman! If I really wanted you dead.. I would of let you freeze to death out there.. or let those so called 'villains' tear you apart." He muttered before sticking a fork full of lasagna into his mouth. Violet took this into consideration.

"..Well.. maybe you put some date rape drug in it?" She inquired, which sent Syndrome into a coughing fit. He was swallowing his food when she said this and it took him by surprise. He got a hold of himself and gave her a look, cocking his eye brow up.

"Are you serious? You know what fine I did poison it alright? Does that answer make you happy?" He asked as he took the glass of water in front of him and took a sip. Violet shrugged and picked up her fork and stuck it into the pasta before her. She hesitated, but reluctantly took a bite. Her eyes moved up to view Syndrome's expression, but he didn't seem to care. She swallowed and smiled.

"It's pretty good.." She noted. A smile tugged at the edge of Syndrome's mouth.

"So glad I could please you Super." He said, the words caked with sarcasm.

Once the two were finished Syndrome cleared the table, putting the left overs away and the dishes into the sink so he could clean them. Violet sat at the table watching him, every now and again she'd glance at the bracelet which hindered her powers. She wondered if she would be able to find a tool to remove it, but it seemed to be controlled by remote. His gauntlet, which he wasn't wearing. Her eyes lingered off towards the hall which led to his bed room, then back to Syndrome. He seemed rather absorbed with scraping the charred bits of lasagna in the pan in which it was cook from. She slowly snuck out of the kitchen and back into Syndrome's bed room. She scanned the fairly large room. The bed was neglected to be made, it's black and white sheets sprawled across the mattress. There was no need to cheek the dressers, she'd only find his clothes again. She moved over to the closet and opened it up to find that it was a fairly large walk in closet, but what interested her was not the size.. but the contents kept in it.

The closet, reminded her of her father's den. How he had decorated nearly every inch of the room of his achievements as a Super.. Only Syndrome's was built in dedication to his failures. She entered the closet and glanced upon the news paper and magazine articles written on him. 'Worlds Worst Hero, or Villian?', 'Super Genius was a Super Jerk', 'Syndrome: What mental syndrome did he suffer from?' were a few that caught her eye. Continuing along the the wall was a poster of her father, which he had torn at one point, only to tape it back together. Some blue prints here and there of inventions he must of deemed useless, and then there was a something she didn't expect to see. Pictures of Mirage. She remember her vaguely, but she didn't remember her having a relationship with Syndrome. Then again she DID work for him. She picked up a picture of the two. They were on a beach, she assumed they were on Syndrome's island. They both looked so.. happy. Mirage's tan face, blushing as Syndrome kissed her cheek as he took a photo. A few more pictures were tacked on the wall, some of them both, but most of them of just her. Then there was a news paper article on her. She looked closer.

'Billionaire, Kevin Bent, marries Heather Williams' Violet examined the photo and it was indeed Mirage in the wedding gown. She looked stunning in the flowing white gown, and she looked happy here too.. and Kevin seemed like a nice guy, but looks could be deceiving. She returned the beach photo back to it place and looked to the end of the closet where the main event, of this show, hung. In a glass case hung Syndrome's original Super Suit and mask over a manikin. The suit was in tatters and the right half of his mask was gone. 'His right eye.. that explains a bit..' She thought to herself, but the suit was a gruesome site. It looked like it went under a lawn mower, and in a way it did.. just a bigger one that exploded. She moved closer to the case. How the suit was remained intact, was beyond her. How he survived was even more so amazing. Other then his eye.. He seemed perfectly fine. But the suit told another story. It implied that chunks of him were taken out. One of the boots were missing. There was blood stains left on the white 'S'. Violet reached her hand out to touch the case when she was grabbed by her wrist and dragged out of the closet and shoved onto the bed. She winced and looked up to see Syndrome closing the closet door.

"..The museum is closed.." He growled. He didn't want her to see those things, and for obvious reason. Violet stared at him, shaken, slightly because of his sudden appearance but mainly because of the suit.

"Syndrome.. How did you.. that suit.. You should be-"

"Dead?" He asked turning to face her. "Yeah, I know that already.." He grumbled glaring at her. "The miracle of science saved me.. Not any damn Super, not a doctor.. Me. Me, my technology and one loyal employee who managed to pick up what was left of me.." He muttered. Violet looked at him wide eyes. "..So you were.. You were torn up then?" She asked, her voice shaking but Syndrome shook his head.

"If you noticed.. I only have one boot in there.." He started "I managed to kick it off.. Which triggered the explosion.. And that, my dear.. is the result of what happens when your only feet away from a rotating fan as it explodes.." He muttered looking away. You still get sliced and diced only inside of a few seconds of agony then peace you endure blades hacking into you.. burning fragments of metal sering your skin.." He hissed, "And best part of this all? I was saved by something that almost killed me.. I survived the fall because I happened to fall into someones pool.. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel metal burning your flesh, all the while drowning? Your heart picks up, you try to scream but can't.. your lunges give up on you but your brain keeps fighting. Keeps telling you to fight as everything starts shutting down on you.." Violet swallowed. No, she couldn't say what it was like, but she came close to that fate. When they flew on that plane to find her dad. Then those missiles came. If it wasn't for her mother, her and Dash would be dead. First falling out of the sky then ending up in the ocean but they were almost hit by that commercial jet. All those burning pieces of jagged metal. Not once had she wondered how that would have been like until now.

"..Syn- Syndrome?" She asked in a frightened voice. Syndrome glanced back to her.

"What?" He asked, pissed beyond belief. It wasn't exactly the fondest memory to re-live, but then she moved off of the bed and towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a awkward hug, she had to be on her tippy toes to complete this task. Now Syndrome was taken by surprise.

"Syndrome.. I'm- I'm so sorry you had to deal with that.. I really really am.." She sobbed, burring her face into his shoulder. "You didn't deserve that.. No one deserves that! For the longest time.. I thought you deserved to die.. for hurting all those people.. killing those Heroes, for trying to kidnap Jack but.. You didn't deserve that.." She confessed, growing weak from crying, now almost slipping off him but Buddy had now gently wrapped his arms around Violet, hugging her just above her waist.

Not once could Buddy recall a moment when someone was sorry for him and this incident and here was Violet, Little Miss Incredible, crying on his shoulder, for him. He had caused all that misfortune for her family, he had allowed her to be beaten to a pulp, kidnapped her and made her dead to the world.. and she was sorry for him. He didn't need or want sympathy, in fact that was the last thing he ever wanted!.. but her sympathy.. Feeling her tears seep into his shirt, feeling her around him, hearing those words from her.. He wanted that, needed it. Buddy closed his eyes taking in the whole moment. He couldn't remember the last time he was comforted by a woman, nor did he want to. If given the chance he'd be glad to stay like this for the rest of his life because this.. this was the closest thing to love since Mirage. Suddenly he felt Violet release her hold on him, but he didn't let go, and she didn't budge from her place either, her head still on his chest, no longer crying.

"Syn-.. Buddy?" Came Violets frail voice. Buddy glanced down to her seeing that her eyes were red from crying, tear streaks stained her pale cheeks.

"..Yes?" He asked in the softest tone he could give, as if he spoke any louder it might break her. She shifted on her feet, looking for a answer.

"Would you.. I mean.. Do you think it'd be okay.. If I thanked you again, for saving my life and all?"

"Thank me again? You hardly thanked me the first time and.." but he stopped as he felt Violet lean up to press her lips against his, and her arms returned right back to his shoulders. Buddy didn't hesitate to return his 'thank you' to her.

Lips locked, Buddy's kiss caressing over Violet's, and what luck for him, they were already in his bedroom. Buddy rotated himself and Violet so his back was to the bed. He sat down onto the edge of his mattress, forcing Violet to be positioned onto his lap. One hand remaining on her back, the other roamed up to her chest, resting on her right breast, feeling it thought her, correction, his shirt. Violet's body stiffened at his touch but she didn't back off or away, instead her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, fighting to unbutton them. She managed to get to the fifth button when a voice came over the intercom.

"Erm Syndrome, Sir?" Came a gruff voice. Buddy growled, not wanting to leave Violet's lips.

"What?!" He asked, his voice muffled, but it was loud enough for the man to hear.

"There's a man wanted to speak to you about-"

"Tell him I'm busy!" Snapped Buddy, breaking the kiss from Violet.

"But Sir! He says its very important! He said he bought a invention from you. He didn't specify, but one of your multi purpose weapons and he said it won't stop firing lazers, that the trigger is damaged. Syndrome mentally scolded the voice.

"Just tell him it'll stop eventually!"

"But Sir! He said it's been shooting off rounds for the past two days!" Why didn't he call two days ago then? He groaned in frustration.

"...Tell him.. I'll be right there.." He muttered, his eyes moved to Violet's face. She seemed dazed and confused. Maybe she was thinking that the past few moments were a mistake... He hoped not but thats what it seemed to be. He sighed laying back onto the bed. "Worst. Timing. Ever!" He growled though clenched teeth, which triggered a giggle from Violet. He lifted up his head to look at her. He shook his head and Violet rolled off to his right side, sitting on the bed now, watching him.

"..You should probably go help that guy..." Violet said, her hand going to his.

"..It would be the villain thing not to help him.." Buddy noted, and Violet smiled softly looking at him.

"Well.. He'd be thankful if you helped him.." Buddy chuckled.

"I'd rather you being thankful over this bum.." He said glancing to her, his hand enclosing around hers, his thumb stroking over her hand. Violet smiled looking away.

She must have been crazy.. What other explanation could there be? For her to make out with her, supposed to be deceased, arch nemesis. But.. there was something about him. She couldn't explain what but.. she felt something for him.

"I'd be thankful if you helped him.." She whispered to him. Buddy then got up and sighed.

"Better not keep him waiting then." He said smiling at her, his eyes falling to to her left eye. It was healing quiet nicely, but still bruised. He placed both of his hand under her chin and gently kissed her bruise. "..I'm sorry about this.." He started, and got to his feet, pulling away from her. Buddy offered a smile but left in a sulk.

Violet's eyes followed him out of the room and she collapsed onto the bed grabbing a pillow and brought it too her chest, hugging it tight. Curling up on the bed she smiled gently. He was sorry.. Maybe, maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Maybe.. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Maybe he could change.. maybe he would let her go back to her family.... Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Buddy was finished instructing the dimwit how to stop the Gama Ray from firing Violet was out like a light, sleeping on Buddy's bed. Buddy just stood in the doorway watching Violet, trying to remember the last time he had seen a woman in his bed. It was quite some time.

His eyes went to the clock on his nightstand. 12:32 AM, read the red lights. He heaved a sigh and exited the room and went back to his office room. The cabin was meant to be a getaway from his work but somehow he always ended up working. Somehow, pleasure always meddled into his business too..

He was repeating the process over again. Well, not exactly. Mirage had been a employee, not a prisoner but then again what was the difference other then pay? Her job forced her to stay on his island for long periods of time, and to be away from her family, though she didn't mind. Apparently all she had left was her brother who half the time was either drunk or trying to make bail.

Sitting down at the computer he checked his mail, and noticed he had a letter from Veto. He checked it but it was just another idle threat, he also had a few 'business' propositions from several wealthy foreign military powers. He'd have to have a back round check before he could reply. Last thing he'd want was to be flanked down by some spies looking for terrorist. No if he was caught though this.. Well either he'd be sent to jail for life unless if his crimes were deemed punishable by death, and he was sure they were, or he'd be the governments slave till the day he died. He'd take his chances with the jail system.

After checking his mail Buddy made his way into the den to put more wood onto the fire. Was he really repeating the process? No he wouldn't allow another failure.. He'd have to get his act together, not to let his guard down around that girl, and more importantly not to get attached. Hard part was though, he already was. How could he not feel something for the Super. She was smart, determined... gorgeous.. and Mr. Incredible's daughter. Old habits really did die hard. He was still going to brain wash her right?! What would it matter at that point? Sure, she'd still be his daughter though blood but her mind would be his... but it wouldn't be hers...

Buddy cursed softly. He just couldn't win. Maybe he could just erase her family memories? Surely she'd still be the same person, right? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was falling again. Falling for what once was his pawn.. but she had rose to being the queen in this chess game.

He sat, falling back into his armchair and stared into the fire contemplating on the situation. He couldn't attack her family without upsetting her unless if he did brainwash her, and he couldn't do that, but God how he dreamed of seeing Bob's face as he arrived at Violet's funeral with Violet at his side.. Buddy buried his face into his hands. Why was this so difficult? Sure he could figure out any math problem thrown at him, create weapons years ahead of its time, defeated several of the best Supers ever know, survive a explosion and still have all his limbs attached.. but he couldn't find a solution to this..

"I need a fucking drink.." He muttered as he rose to from his seat and dragged himself into the kitchen, rummaging in the cabinets and pulled out a Whiskey bottle and took a glass, filling the glass half way he took both the glass of whiskey as well as the bottle back into the den and returned to his arm chair.

"Just ignore her till you brain wash her Buddy.. Just till then.." He assured himself, taking a sip from the glass. "Just till then.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Violet woke up the next morning she herself was surprised that she awoken in Syndrome's bed. No. Not Syndrome's. It was Buddy's bed. Or at least for the time being. She managed to roll out of bed at 8:13.

She wasn't a morning person normally, but today she had a reason to get out of bed. She had to find Buddy, and she had to either ask if she could ever be let go, or she'd have to make a run for it. Would she tell the NSA of her discovery though? Well she'd have to. What else could of happened? 'I was ambushed by a bunch of raccoons, I swear Rick!' She smiled at the thought. Rick was a human lie detector and Violet never was good at fibbing.

Stumbling into the hall way she stopped seeing Buddy sleeping on the floor beside the couch. She wondered why he hadn't waken her up and kicked her out of his room or at least slept on the couch, bust spotting the empty Whiskey bottle in his hand explained a bit more to her.

She slowly creped closer to the sleeping man and thought about waking him up but she decided against it. She slowly made her way over to the kitchen to search for something to satisfy her empty stomach. All she freakin' wanted was a bowl a cereal but of course there wouldn't be any. What super villain ate cereal? Violet then tried to imagine Buddy devouring a bowl of Lucky Charms and giggled at the thought. She rummaged about Buddy's cabinets before going to his freezer and sure enough there was some Eggo Waffles. She smiled a bit at it but was glad to of found a ready to eat food. She took two and placed them into Buddy's old fashion pop up toaster.

While the were toasting Violet found where the eating utensils were kept and got herself a fork and knife as well as a plate then retrieve butter and syrup from the fridge. Settling down at the table, Violet spread the butter evenly across her waffles and poured the syrup upon her plate before cutting up the waffles.

She had about three bites when Buddy started to stir. She glanced over towards him from the kitchen, unsure if she should assist him or to stay put. Her better judgment told her to stay put.. A hung over buff evil genius might not be in the mood for 'help', but her compassionate hero side told her to go forth. She got up from the table and went over to Buddy's side.

"Umm.. Buddy...?" She asked gently, still partly unsure of the situation.

"..Mrrmmm... What?" Came a grumble from the whiskey reeking man on the floor.

"Are you.. Alright?" She asked softly. "I mean do you need help with anything or can I get you something?"

Buddy groaned, wanting to punch a wall. Was he alright? No of course he wasn't. SHE was here. How could he be alright with that girl around. What he originally thought was a blessing had become a curse for him. The perfect weapon against Mr. Incredible was now destroying all his plans. And she hadn't even seen his plans!

"Buddy? Jesus you don't look good.. How much did you drink?! Just stay there.. let me get you a trash can and some water.."

Did he really look that bad? He only drank one bottle of Whiskey.. But then again he wasn't feeling too hot. He struggled to get to his feet. He didn't normally drink, only when he was stressed. His mother warned him in his adolescent years. Alcoholics on both sides. Almost destined to be a problem drinker, and he certainly sealed that fate after finding out Mirage left him for good...

Violet came over to him with a glass of water and the trash can from the bathroom, she held the water out to him.

"Here.." She offered, her violet blue eyes gazing up at him, filled with worry.  
He remembered how Mirage would at him like that. Whenever he'd work late into the night or test out some of his gadgets. He once ended up breaking his arm after his rocket boots malfunctioned and Mirage had nearly killed him for that, but now this girl was killing him, and being that he wasn't completely in control of himself, he had no buffer for his words to her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked "Don't you know who I am.. I mean.. you and.. I'm the bad guy here.. you have your chance to run don't you? Why stay behind... You could of probably gotten out of here and hitched a ride to the next town.. You'd be half way home by the time I could do anything.." and his words seemed to of shocked her, they partly shocked himself. He heaved a sigh and placed his hands onto Violet's slender shoulders.

"Vi- …. Why are you still here?" Violet stared up at him in mildly confused with the situation, as if he asked her a trick question. She seemed to of struggled to find an answer.

"Buddy I-"

"My name's not Buddy.. it's Syndrome and-!" But she put down the water and trash pale, placing a single finger over his lips.

"..No.. It's Buddy." She whispered gently. "And Buddy I don't really know why I didn't leave.. I mean I guess I knew I could of gotten away.. not without you coming after me but.. you need to stop making yourself look like a all around bastard Buddy.. You do have good in you."

"BUT I KILLED PEOPLE VIOLET!" He nearly screamed. "Don't you get that?! I killed people who were seen as Gods! .. I could kill you and you wouldn't stand so much as a chance.." He said, each sentence dimming down to a lower whisper. ".. I almost did kill you already.. and if you don't leave.. I might.." He said, removing his hands from her and he turned his back onto her. "Leave Violet.. If you know whats good for you, you'll leave now.." He whispered, waiting to hear those foot steps to head for the door, but it never came, instead he felt her gentle hands take his.

"Buddy.. " She started, he heard her unsteadiness. "Buddy I know there's good in you.. And it's like you said, if you were going to kill me you would of done it by now." She whispered softly and smiled. "Now come on.. Let's get you a cup of coffee so you can clear you head.." She said leading him into the kitchen and motioned him to sit at the table.

Buddy was to tired and too hung over to argue further. Instead he sat himself at the table, watching Violet scurry about the kitchen to make a pot of coffee in a daze and before he knew it there was a coffee cup set in front of him, as well as creamer and sugar.

"How many spoons of sugar?" Violet asked opening the jar.

"Hmm? Oh uhh.. Two?" He said, not quite sure himself and Violet gave him two scoops and poured some cream in. Buddy took the cup and nodded.

"..Thanks." and she nodded sitting down across from him, watching him, which was rather nerve racking for Buddy, but he did his best to ignore her violet-blue gaze.

"Why didn't you kick me out of your room last night, or at least go to bed too." A frown tugged at Buddy's lips. So it began He grunted setting the cup down.

"..I wasn't in the mood sleep at the time, alright?" He groaned, Violet didn't go for it though.

"...Buddy. You don't have to pretend." And those words struck him hard. He wasn't pretending anything! Or was he? It was too hard to tell anymore. He'd been dreaming of revenge for years, but never acted upon it. Made countless inventions for other villains but never set plans down for himself. He said it just wasn't in the cards but... He was God awful tired of making mistakes.

Buddy glanced back to her gentle smile. That smile was tearing him apart. No pretending? His entire life was based upon imagination. Running around as a kid dressed in some ridiculous outfit for her dad. Creating inventions that, according to the government, didn't exist.. pretending he didn't have feelings for this super. Yeah. Pretending was a whole lot easier.

"...I got a question for you super..." He started, taking another sip of his coffee, his world starting to clear up now.

"Shoot" replied Violet

"...You have a guy back home or I don't know.. some sort of friend with benefits.." He asked gently, and Violet's face went red. Obviously she wasn't expecting such a bold question.

"..Well, no. No not really I guess.." She said blushing and Buddy smirked.

"..So no guy running around in tights that would clobber me for kissing you.." He inquired and Violet laughed.

"Other then my dad? No. I never really enjoyed the super hero guys anyway.. I don't think I could handle the thought of them saving a bunch of fan girls everyday,.. getting thank you kisses and... what not." She said looking down, shrugging of the awkward thought. Buddy grinned.

"Well You wouldn't have to worry about that from me.."

So the two talked. They spoke of their childhoods, how messed up they were in their own ways, of their original hopes and dreams. Favorite movies, songs bands. Violet was rather surprised at just how similar their tastes were. And they spoke of their influences on the media. Buddy had bought himself a three disk set of The Worlds Worst Villains, only to find he was placed third right below some rich brat and a mad scientist who tried creating an army of plants, and Buddy almost fell out of his seat when Violet told him how a fan boy, who happened to be a former class mate of hers, created an X rated comic for and about Incredi-girl. It was a quarter past noon when they decided on making lunch. Violet would have been fine on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but Buddy, being the inventor he was, would have to create a delicious master piece, and Violet was beginning to assume Buddy came from an Italian background, due to his love of pasta. Spaghetti and meatballs. As long as it wasn't meat loaf she didn't really care.

As Violet poured the rods of spaghetti into the boiling water, Buddy had begun rolling the wads of meat into nearly perfectly round balls. Violet frowned. That was always her favorite part, and Buddy must of seen her displeasure because he offered her a chunk of ground beef, grinning.

"Okay, you can play with my balls..." He said, that smug grin wide. Violet went red and took the meat from him palm.

"...Just because I kissed you.. doesn't mean I want to 'do' you.." She muttered and Buddy laughed.

"I don't know kid.. You seem pretty eager to get at my meat." He said laughing still, and Violet's face was only getting redder, hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"You pervert!" She exclaimed, flustered, which only made Buddy laugh harder and she growled putting her poorly made meat ball onto the tray with the others. "You can make your stupid meatballs.. I'm gonna make sure this spaghetti doesn't go stiff.." She muttered, now churning the spaghetti, and Buddy erupted into a even bigger fit of laughter, which made Violet frown even more.  
"And whats so funny now?" Buddy shook his head, trying to catch his breath so he could spit out another perverted comment.

"I suppose you have a lot of things go stiff on you.. huh?" he asked with a sly grin. It took Violet a minute to to take in what he meant by that, but she nearly exploded.

"BUDDY! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" She roared, and Buddy collapsed onto the floor laughing still, his own face turning bright red.

"Alright Vi! Calm down.. But OH MAN!" He chuckled getting to his feet. "..That was funny, you got to admit.." He said grinning at her, but she gave no smile in return.

"...Jerk" She simply replied before she got the strainer and moved the pot of spaghetti to the sink, dumping it into the strainer. Buddy smirked before popping the meat balls into the oven.

While waiting for the meatballs to cook, Buddy made a meat sauce, while Violet just sat and watched, not wanting to part take in any more cooking, in fear that he might do some 'thats what she said' joke. For a man ten years older then her, he seemed rather youthful. Like he belonged to a bunch of her old school mates rather then list of defeated villains. She also found herself rather attracted to Buddy. He did have a certain..'look' about him. Strong frame, even stronger jaw line, typical male ego, great smile.. but his eyes.. They truly defined her feelings for him. One eye, his untouched left eye was a brilliant ice blue. Clear, gentle, loving maybe even. And she really did love blue eyes. But his other. Hie EYE. If you could call it and eye scared her. He probally wanted that effect, being a villain and all. It seemed so cruel at times. God now she knew how Edgar Allen Poe felt.

"Mind lending me a hand?" Came Buddy's cool voice, now having gotten over the whole sex joke fiasco only moments before. Violet scoffed looking away.

"You seem capable enough to do it yourself.." Muttered a annoyed Violet, who received a sigh from Buddy.

"..Okay, look I'm sorry about those jokes before. They were dumb, I get it.. Now could you maybe I don't know.. make a salad or at least set the table?" He asked and Violet nodded, getting up.

"Sure I guess.. " She said as she began to look for a decent sized salad bowl.

"One door over, top shelf." Came Buddy's voice again and Violet went to where he said, pulling out a white plastic bowl. Setting it down Violet then went over to the fridge taking out lettuce along with some peppers, cucumbers and carrots. She blinked looking around then up at Buddy.

"No mushrooms?" She asked disappointed, and Buddy made a disgusted expression.

"Ugh, no. I refuse to eat fungus.." He muttered and Violet shrugged. Not much she could do about that.

While preparing the salad, Violet couldn't help but Buddy watching her. She sighed as she began to toss the salad.

"..Can I help you?" She asked, obviously still upset from before. Buddy smirked.

"Well you could, in more ways then one, but I doubt you'd be willing to.." He said smiling gently as Violet slammed her palms onto the counter.

"I swear to God, Buddy, if this is another sex joke I'll have to hurt you.." but Buddy shook his head.

"Calm down Super, I was gonna joke about bad guy stuff.. you know.. world domination, revenge against your daddy.. Government." Violet frowned.

"..Thats not a topic to joke about Buddy." She hissed and Buddy glanced over, no longer smiling.

"So should I ask you about it seriously? Violet would you be my sexy side kick and take over the world with me please!" He begged, his words drenched with sarcasm as he clasped his hands together to continue begging. "And along the way maybe kick your dad's ass!" He said before shaking his head, now as frustrated as Violet was. He began to pour the sauce on top of the spaghetti.

"I'd never be your 'side kick'" she muttered "Good or bad, your ego would get us both killed."

"Okay then.." Buddy started as he removed the meatballs from the oven. "Ego and Bad Guy part aside.. Would you be my partner then?" He asked giving a sly smile to her and she nodded.

"Well I guess I would be then sure, course I'm a bit up for being solo for awhile but yeah. If you weren't a jerk.. which you are, and if you were a good guy, which you could be, I'd be your partner."

"So you would do me!" Buddy asked smiling and Violet's face went pale.

"No I didn't say that!" She exclaimed, he face now turning bright red. Buddy chuckled.

"Oh yes you did! Or at least implied it.. You said you'd be my partner, not my side kick, and you agreed. Sure I didn't specify what type of partner, but an obligation of a partner is to keep up with a romantic life.."

Violet growled, grabbing a fistful of salad and flung it at Buddy's face, a red pepper managing to lodge itself into his hair. Buddy gave Violet a flabbergasted look before frowning, taking to bowl of spaghetti and lifted it over her head and turned the bowl upside down, sauce and all plopping on top of Violet who gave a shriek of displeasure. Buddy couldn't help but laugh at the sight, Violet however was not in the laughing mood.

She parted the pasta, as she would if it were her own hair so she could see her attacker. She growled.

"Oh your a dead man.." She warned and Buddy folded his arms grinning.

"Technically I suppose you could say that yes, though of course your 'dead' too, not that we are zombies or anything but- MPHM!" He was cut off by Violet, shoving a meat ball into his trap.

"Don't you ever shut up?" She asked, pulling the spaghetti out of her hair. Buddy simply shook his head, swallowing the meatball, catching his breath.

"Not really, no..." He replied staring at Violet, and she stared right back, and it stayed like this for several moments, both of them locked into each others cruel gaze. But then Buddy broke that gaze with a smile, picking up a meat ball and tossed it at Violet's chest. The war had officially begun.

Violet frowned grabbing her own meat ball and repeating Buddy's action, the sauce staining his nice clean white dress shirt, he didn't seem to care to much though, instead he retaliated by taking what sauce was left over and flinging the sauce at her own shirt, no, his shirt. And then the two erupted to a full on food fight frenzy, Violet, tossing the spaghetti pieces still clinging to her hair as well at the ones on the floor, Buddy, chucking what meat balls remained. Each of their faces now covered in sauce.

Violet ran around to duck behind the table for cover as Buddy went to pick up the meat balls scattered on the floor he managed to slip and fall onto the saucy floor, crashing with a 'uff!' Violet let out a laugh and crawled under the table to meet her fallen nemesis.

"Buddy, You okay?" She asked with a laugh. Buddy only smirked and shook his head, his hair now drenched with the meat sauce, before throwing up his arms.

"Alas! I have been defeated by an Incredible.. AGAIN!" He said before laughing and Violet joined him in his laughter.

After nearly destroying the kitchen, as well as each other, Buddy and Violet saw it fit to clean up and make a sandwiches instead. The kitchen was cleaned in a cinch. Buddy had installed a self cleaning system throughout the entire cabin. He said it was just in case any of his workers decided to trash the place. Violet's mind immediately went off to Frank and Greg. She could see those two causing all sorts of trouble for Buddy.

Cleaning themselves off was an entirely different matter however. Buddy offered for Violet to shower first, but she only had one set of 'unmentionables' and they needed to be cleaned, so Buddy directed Violet where the laundry room was before he disappeared into the bathroom. Thankfully for Violet Buddy's washer and dryer had a quick wash setting so she was able to wash her clothes and dry them before Buddy got out of the shower so she could go in.

Violet was more then please to see that Buddy kept conditioner in his shower, of course seeing that his hair was almost as long at hers when wet, conditioner was necessary. She was even more please that she wouldn't reek of Axe or some other big brand of guy soap. She'd just smell clean.

Drying herself off and redressing in the same outfit as before, Violet, wrapped her hair up in the towel that was left out for her and she ventured out of the bathroom and back into the cabin, finding Buddy sitting in a chair by the fire. Reading. She slowly moved over to his side, noticing that his hair was already gelled up into that flame form that she had always associated with him.

"What'cha readin'?" She asked, removing the towel wrap, letting her damp hair fall down. Buddy frowned.

"1984. I don't suppose you read it at all.." He inquired and Violet shook her head. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, didn't think so. Schools have been dumbing down their students more and more each passing year." He mumbled closing the book and glanced up at her, no visible emotion now.

"Anyway. I'll probably bring you back to HQ tomorrow morning when the snow melts a little bit more."

Violet felt her jaw drop slightly.

"You mean your still taking me back! Your not gonna let me go home to my family!?" She exclaimed, not believing what she just heard. "Before you said-"

"Before I was hung over.. My mind is made up and clearer then ever.." He snapped getting out of the chair. "..I can't let you go Violet...Not now, not ever.."

Violet stared at him in disbelief. He didn't seem to be joking. Not one little bit.

"Buddy.. please.. I thought that.. that maybe-"

"That what? That I had a change of heart? Well let me inform you on a few things super, even if I did have a change of heart.. I still wouldn't let you go because my ass would end up in some Federal prison or even on Death Row."

"I could lie.. I could say it was some other villain, like-"

"Like who?" Inquired Syndrome. "Hmm? Like The Zoo Keeper, or how about The Hornet? Because guess what cup cake.. a lot of the big name villains that could of done it if the didn't have rocks for brains were there! And if one of them goes down, they all go down, including me!"

Violet sighed sitting down on the sofa. He was right. She seen it a hundred times before. The bad guys gave the location of other wanted men and women just to lower their time in prison. She glanced back up at Syndrome. He was no longer looking at her. In fact he had his back to her. She felt sick suddenly. It wouldn't even matter if he fell for her, or vice versa. Syndrome would look out for himself. Protect himself. Never other. Never.

She stood up and moved towards the bathroom, locking herself in it before allowing herself to release her tears of fury.

Buddy sighed, relieved to hear that lock click. He doubted that he could handle another minute of arguing with her with out losing his temper.

He moved back to his room and made his bed before laying in it. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't let her go. Even if she promised not to tell anyone anything people would still question her. Her parents might trust her enough to just accept the fact she was safe, but the NSA never would. They'd interview her until they got what they wanted. And though Violet could mean well, it'd mean nothing after so many hours of being locked up in any jail like environment she'd crack. And he'd be finished.

He ran his hands over his face. There was no other solution. He could try to brain wash her. To forget about him.. But he didn't want that. Not now. But did she want it? He sat up. He didn't want to forget the feeling of her velvet hair, of her soft kisses, nor the sound of her voice. In fact he wanted more of it.. But Violet...

She had a family. Friends maybe even. Sure she warmed up to him but it was obvious she'd always want her family.

He could just go along with his original plan. Brainwash her and keep her to himself. Maybe she'd still go for him in time. He could tell her he found her.. He couldn't be a super hero.. but he'd certainly settle to be her hero.

He sighed rolling out of bed and moved to the door only to nearly collide with a teary eyed Violet. He blinked, not knowing what to say or do. But Violet did.

She stared up at him. Silent for a moment but managed to speak unlike Syndrome.

"Buddy.. I want to go home.." She started gazing up at him. "..And I understand that your scared but-"

"Scared?! Oh listen Super, I'm not scared I just-" But he then felt Violet's finger on his lips. She was frowning up at him.

"I wasn't finished..." She warned before looking down and removing her finger. "..You have the right to hide. To let me go would be turning yourself in, but as long as your keeping me against my will.. Your the bad guy and I'm the good guy- er.. girl." She said and sighed. "..So I'm making my stand now. I'm going home Buddy. I'll fight you if I have to. I'll be honest, I wish I didn't have to but I will. So what will it be, do you want to be Buddy, or Syndrome?"

Buddy gapped at her. He was expecting her to say some sort of resistant speech, but this.. This was almost like the real deal. He could feel the tension that so many heroes before he gave him as they gave their 'this is it' speech. Only problem was, he couldn't kill her. He could. But he didn't want to. But he didn't want to lose her.

He sighed shaking his head. He doubted Violet would go for the brainwash plan now. After all. He was the bad guy, and she was the good girl. The oldest tale in the book.

"Alright fine." He said in thought, as Violet patiently waited for his answer. "..Alright.." He closed his eyes for a moment then clasped his hands together and reopened his eyes. "If we are going to play heroes and villains.. then it'll have to wait until I can get my suit.. But until then.. I'd like this cabin to be somewhat of a time out zone.."

"Buddy this isn't a game!" Violet growled before Buddy brought her close to him, hooking his arms around her waist. She struggled but Buddy loosened his grip as he brought one hand to her chin and lifted it up so she could see his face.

"I know Vi, I know. Just-.. Just give me tonight okay.. Just one more night of Violet and Buddy.. No Invisi-Girl, No Syndrome, no NSA, no 'what would my family think'.. Jut you..and me. And then tomorrow. When we get back to my compound I'll take that bracelet off.. We'll have a fair fight, and if you win I'll let you go home.. in fact I'll arrange your ride home myself..."

Violet blinked taking in what he was offering. One night of time out and then a fair shot at getting out. Getting home. Courtesy of Syndrome himself. It was an offer almost to good to refuse. Almost.

"A-and if you win? What do you get. I mean it'd just stay the same for you as if nothing happened, cause I'm not gonna allow you to use me against my dad or anything like that.." She said sternly before Buddy brought his face closer to hers.

"..Well if I win, and I plan to.., I get to keep you all to myself.." He whispered, his breath at her neck, then he planted a kiss onto her neck, trailing on up till his lips were on top of hers and it wasn't long till Violet was nothing but puddy in his arms. And Buddy knew it.

Buddy gathered her frail body into his arms before taking her over to his bed and laid her down onto the comforter, Violet's slender form stretched out before him. For him. Her pale face flushed and he smiled moving over top of her, careful not to put any weight on her, almost scared that he might break her, his hands gently placing themselves on the inner sides of Violets theighs. She stiffened at this touch and he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered gently.

"At least not tonight.." She corrected, her voice nearly cracking, and he smiled at this.

"..At least not tonight.." He repeated as his hands slide up just at the opening now, Violet sucking in her breath. Buddy's gaze returned to her face, a thought crossing his mind.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked unsure and Violet quickly replied with a shake of her head.

"No, just out of practice." She confessed and he gave a grin.

"Well I'm sure I can help catch us both up..." He said as his hands moved along to the outside of her thighs and moved to her hips. "Now I'm pretty sure you and I are covered in first base, but we may need to review second base..." He whispered as his finger gripped at the shirt she wore. He eyes looked at her pleadingly, and Violet nodded.

Buddy grinned as he slowly removed the shirt, Violet wriggling herself out of it as well so her chest was nearly exposed except for that bra. Buddy tossed the unwanted shirt across the room then automatically went to reach around to release Violet's bosoms from the garment but was shocked to feel a gentle push from her.

"Buddy-" She gasped and Buddy thought it was game over at that point, but was mistaken as he felt her fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I want to see you first." She almost demanded and Buddy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first?'" He asked as Violet managed to get the second button open. Violet gave a weak laugh.

"I am first! I'm supposed to be please first, not exposed first you pervert." She snapped, stuck on the third button. Buddy gave a smug grin at the sight.

"Says the woman trying to pry my shirt off..." He teased before undoing the buttons himself, then pulled the shirt off, dropping it off on the edge of the bed. His torso exposed to Violet for the first time.

Violet stared at him in slight awe as she lifted her right hand off of the bed to run her hand over his chest.

His chest was littered with scars, just as he had said before, that engine had certainly left a mark, or in his case marks. Her lip trembled before gazing back up at Buddy. He was gazing down at her. He looked almost ashamed. As if he was waiting for her to run away. But she didn't.

Violet leaned up placing a gentle kiss on one of his scars, her arms finding their way to his back, clinging to him now till she forced herself to sit up so she could rest her head onto his shoulder.

"Do they still hurt?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes traveling to his, but his gaze only met with the floor.

"..Every now and again they sting." He admitted to her bitterly. "Except this one.." He said taking one of her hands and led it over a scar running from his right shoulder blade and went down to the left side of his rip cage.

"This one hurts all the time.."

Violet's eyes remained on his hand which covered hers. Gingerly she moved her free hand to the hand that engulfed her other hand and smiled softly, bringing his hand to place it over onto her own chest, right above her heart.

"Tonight is not about the past Buddy.., its about tonight.." She whispered gently in his ear.

Buddy's eyes traveled to where his hand now laid thanks to Violet. He smirked gently. His entire life was based upon his past. But tonight he could make an exception.

His hand slowly moved into the cup of bra to feel her bare breast, his fingers massaging the tender skin before gently pinching her nipple, causing Violet to jump closer to him. He smiled, removing his hand from her bra and meeting it's counter part on her back, resting on the clasp of her bra.

"May I?" He inquired, nuzzling her, laying a kiss on her jaw.

"Please do.." She whispered back to him.

Buddy's hands made quick work of releasing the clip of the bra and even quicker work of removing the garment, though he was careful not to tear the material nor hurt her.

Violet remained close to Buddy, hiding herself the best she could. She found herself glaring at the bracelet that kept her from using her powers. She would of given anything to be invisible at this moment.

"You're so beautiful.." She heard Buddy whisper to her. She glanced up to him. She never considered herself beautiful. Cute maybe. But never beautiful.

"..Your just saying that.." She murmured looking down, only for her gaze to be forced back up, his hand gently gripping her jaw.

"No Violet. I mean it." He said in all honesty as he gently laid her back down onto the bed. "I could never hope to create something as gorgeous as you.." he said as he straightened himself up again, gazing at her flawless form. His hands finding their way back to her hips. God he loved her curves!

This time Violet made no remarks who goes first. Infact she seemed eager to get out of the sweat pants, trying to pull them off, but Buddy's hands prevented that.

"Oh no you don't.. I want this to last.." He teased gently before he tugged at the pants, inching them off her waist, down her legs till he was able to dispose of them at her feet. His fingers slowly trailing up her smooth, pale legs.

"..You used my razor, didn't you?" He asked, smirking at her gently as his hands rested gently on her inner thighs. She blushed.

"Yeah.. I kinda can't stand having any visible hairs.. It's a pet peeve of mine, sorry I sh-"

"Oh don't apologize Vi, don't." He said smirking, his finger tips just at the hems of her panties. Her breathing was heavier then ever, just waiting for his touch. "..There is almost nothing better then the feeling of a womans silky smooth leg.. " He said before he pressed a finger against her dampness, causing Violet to suck in her breath.

"Except for that maybe." He whispered grinning, his finger rubbing though the material, Violet arching her back at his touch, her hands gripping at the sheets.

"Oh Buddy.." She moaned softly. Hearing her moan his name was like Ecstasy to Buddy. He kept his fingers between her leg and moved in, kissing her as passionately as he could.

"Yes?" He inquired between a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, which was welcomed by her own tongue. His free hand finding its way back to Violet's breasts, fondling her.

"I want you now-" She breathed and Buddy broke the kiss at that moment grinning from ear to ear. "

"Oh but my dear, we just started.." He teased taking both hands away. "But if you insist..." He said softly into her ear as his hands were placed back onto he hips once more, sliding off the damp material from her body ever so slowly, the dropped them off the side off the bed, focusing on the sight before him.

Violet, no longer trying to cover herself from his hungry eyes, and was staring at him hungrily. Craving his touch. For him to be in her. She sat up and moved to him, her hands going to his belt buckle, fumbling to unlock him.

Buddy closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Violet's fingers on the bulge of his pants. Hearing the buckle unclick, Buddy spared no time in pouncing onto Violet.

"Buddy! I'm not finished!" She laughed struggling to break free from his grip, forced back to the bed. Buddy smiled kissing her neck as he began to kick off his jeans.

"Oh calm yourself Super, almost there.." And with success he slipped of his jeans and kicked them off the bed, now left in his boxers. Violet frowned before she managed to slip her hand under the band of his boxers and she wrapped her fingers around his hard members and gently caressed it. Buddy panted at her touch.

"Oh Vi- Don't- don't stop.." He pleaded, and Violet smiled continuing this action for awhile until Buddy wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I'm getting close.." He whispered, removing her hand from his member and released his own hold on Violet.

Violet rolled away from him, laying on her back she beckoned him to join her and he didn't hesitate to do so, tugging off his boxers as he got to her side, and she slipped under the covers so naturally Buddy followed her under. Placing himself above her once more, his erection was just at her opening now, and at the same moment he enclosed her mouth over hers, he plunged into her, Violet moaning into him.

The two moved at a slow and steady pace at first, but once Violet's fingers began to tangle into Buddy's hair he couldn't resist but quicken the pace.

"Oh Buddy. Oh – oh God- Buddy" She moaned beneath him and soon they both came together.

Panting and drenched with sweat, Buddy collapsed beside Violet, and out of instinct perhaps, she moved, curling into his side. Resting her head onto his chest rather then a pillow. Buddy smiled gently and wrapped a firm arm around her pulling her as close as he could.

The two, exhausted from pleasure, were speechless for quite sometime until Buddy placed a gentle kiss onto Violet's forehead.

"Your father would most certainly clobber me now." He commented and Violet laughed in response.

"He'd try.. but then again if I could use my powers.. I'd protect you.." She whispered looking up at him. Buddy smiled.

"Oh would you now?" He asked and she gave a quick nod.

"Yeah.. but if my mom joined in then you'd be on your own." She said and now Buddy laughed.

"Fair enough Super, fair enough.." He whispered, placing another kiss onto Violet's forehead and sighed heavily.

"Sleep tight, Vi." He said gently, stroking her velvet hair. She smiled closing her eyes.

"..Good night, Buddy." She whispered back to him, and before long the two were out. Sleeping peacefully in each others embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

When Violet awoke the next morning she was almost surprised at waking up to the calming sound of Buddy's heart beats. And she was even more surprised to see that he was still sleeping. She smiled gently resting against him. She somehow took him for being a early bird. Her eyes slowly traveled to the alarm clock. 9:26 am, it read back to her and she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself not wanting to leave the warm bed despite what today was.

Buddy promised to give her a fair shot at going home. Though seeing him fight fair was like expecting a cat to bark. It just wouldn't really happen. But fair game or no fair game, Buddy was giving her a shot, and worse thing to happen was that she'd lose.. and after last night.. She could certainly deal with staying with him for some more time.

Violet's gaze flicked to Buddy's exposed chest, mentally tracing each of the scars she could see. He was lucky to be alive and to be able to take care of himself. She knew a few classmates that would never be able to live on their own because of car accidents. A student who should of graduated with her was in a coma to this day, or at least she knew of. But this. The damage done to him. This was something else, not a car crash but a plane engine!

"Something troubling you?" Buddy asked in a sleepy tone. Violet's eyes raised to meet his before sitting up.

"..Well.. I don't know." She started sitting up. "Just.. It seems unreal for you to be alive you know? Let alone being in the same bed as me.." She whispered and smiled shaking her head. "..Never mind. It's nothing I guess."

Buddy looked at her inquisitively but made no notion to start an interrogation. He smiled before slapping his hand over his head.

"Shit!" He cursed. "...How could I of been so stupid...?" He asked in a growl. Violet blinked at the sudden outburst.

"What? " She inquired. Buddy sighed glancing at her. "..I forgot to use a friggin condom..." He muttered rolling out of bed, moving to the dresser on the other side of the room. Violet watched him and sighed.

"..Right.. Well I could of said 'Oh don't worry! I'm on the pill!' But seeing that you blew them up.. I can't..." She said folding her arms before looking around the room for her lost articles of clothing. Buddy sighed heavily.

"..Eh.. You got maybe a twenty percent chance of getting pregnant so-" But he was cut off by a pillow to the back of his head, thrown by Violet.

"Excuse me! No. It's not If 'I' get pregnant. It would be a 'WE' situation." She said glaring at him from the bed. Buddy grunted.

"Fine! Whatever, but you'd end up being the one looking like a pot bellied pig.." He said smirking. Violet narrowed her gaze.

"When we get to fight, your so dead." But Buddy wasn't intimidated, he of course laughed, amused though he knew she was serious, but then again, so was he.

Buddy saw no point to pack other then his essentials which was really only his gauntlet, and Violet had nothing to pack so the two had a cup of coffee, Buddy insisted that Violet should eat something but she claimed to have a nervous stomach so he didn't press her any further.

"I wouldn't suppose you'd have any womens size eight laying around would you?" Violet asked sitting on Buddy's now neat bed. He peered over at her and shook his head.

"No, I don't even have an extra pair of boots my size here.. But don't worry about it, You won't even touch the snow okay.." He said smiling gently.

Violet frowned looking out the window. As nice as that promise was, she dreaded the thought of going outside without something protecting her feet.

Buddy moved out of the bedroom and into a room down the hall which Violet assumed to be his head quarters away from his head quarters since it was the only room in the cabin that was locked. Violet jumped off the bed and looked out of the window, just gazing at the winter scenery. She had to admit it was nice up here, though she couldn't imagine living up here. It was too quiet..

She blinked at that fact. It was way to quiet. No birds chirping, no rustling of woodland creature.. Yesterday she heard plenty of that. But there was nothing.

"..Buddy?" She called gently, he voice glazed with worry. Something wasn't right. This was what her mother referred to as the super sense. The calm knowing fact that something was about to happen before anyone else did... But Buddy seemed to know something to.

Buddy rushed out of his office, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Violet, get under the bed." He hissed in a silent whisper. Violet just stared at him in a silent shock.

"Buddy- What's wrong.. What's going on?!" She asked, whispering now as well. Buddy, not in a patient mood led her back to the bed side. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and took in a breath.

"Vi- I can't explain it right now, but you're in danger. Violet just please, do it now..." He pleaded before he left the room, and as he left she noticed he was getting his gauntlet on. He wasn't kidding around. At this Violet immediately dropped down to the floor and crawled beneath the bed. She was just hardly able to fit under it.

Buddy walked into the living area and sighed. He had to make every thing seem... normal. Natural. Not give away anything at all, not a hint of surprise, anxiety.. fear. Nothing. He made a quick stride into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table positioning himself in perfect view of the front door.

'Control yourself Bud- No Syndrome. You have to be Syndrome right now. ' He told himself. 'No time to get caught up in his emotions, no matter how good they felt. He couldn't let his guard now. He had to be in control....

Suddenly the door was kicked in by what could have been a SWAT member, but the large red 'V' logo on the kevlar vest clearly stated that this wasn't any government tactical team. Several men, dressed in the same attire swarmed the cabin. Buddy glanced up a the men that stood aiming their weapons at him. They looked to be your average M-16 Assault rifles, but Buddy knew better then to assume things with rivals.

The militia stood motionless, all focused on their could be target. Unfortunately for Buddy, he was the target, and even more so unfortunate for him his enemy wasn't your everyday 'good guy' superhero or not even a run off the mill, military or government robot. No. This was worse then both those combined. In stepped in Veto, wearing the finest suit money could buy which made Buddy smirk.

"Well now Veto.. No need to get over dressed just for little ol' me.. though you've always been.." Buddy's gaze shifted off to the militia for a brief moment then back to Veto. ".. rather over dramatic.." Buddy said with a grin. Veto, however didn't seem all that amused at this point in time.

"Don't start Mr. Pine." He snapped slamming the front door behind him. "How in the world can you live in a place so inclement and cold?" He demanded but shook off that question. "Never mind, I'm not here for you.. I'm here for the girl.. Where is that marvelous little super?" He asked.

Buddy smirked gently. "Now what makes you think she'd be here? She's most likely tucked away in the cell I left her in back at HQ- but of course you'll never find where that is Veto.." Veto clicked his jaw.

"Don't play coy with me Buddy.." He warned folding his arms. "Our scanners are picking up a level seven super on the premiss's.." He smiled and walked right to Buddy's side. "Trust me ol' pal.. I want the same thing as you do.." He said grinning, his pearly white teeth gleaming.

Buddy narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked in a growl. Veto smirked straightening himself out.

"Why I thought you'd never ask..." He announced gleefully. "..See Buddy, I always took you as some sort of nu until after your.. 'passing..' " He started, moving towards the window, gazing out into the snowy landscape. "I mean, you were always rambling on about being a super.. everyone can be a super and all that bull crap." Veto chuckled. "But after all that media crap about you killing those supers.. I noticed that.. you had a great idea.. not in the most brilliant manner however." He said gazing into the window's reflection of Buddy. Buddy glared at Veto from his seat. Veto smiled turning back to face Buddy.

"See Bud, You went about it all wrong.. You wanted to kill the competition.. and be super with technology.. but you should know better then anyone else.. that technology can malfunction." He said grinning wickedly.

Buddy snorted. "What are you getting at Veto.." He demanded, getting sick of Veto's endless rant. Suddenly Veto rushed foreword and grabbed Buddy by the collar of his dress shirt.

"What am I getting at? I getting to the point that your an idiot! " He roared. "You, Sir, were sitting upon a land mine of opportunity but you threw each super down the drain.. You deemed nothing more then targets to toy with.. your toys.." Veto muttered, releasing his grip. "Buddy, I recently received my doctorate.. any idea what it's in.."

Buddy frowned. "Well.. I'm going to assume it's in the psychology field since your driving me a little crazy.." He said smirking.

Veto smiled. "Actually that was my minor.. but no.. I specialize in genetics.. Bud, It's been proven, by me I might add, that Supers are Supers because they have a mutated gene. Evolution! " He roared with enthusiasm. "And I propose that I can make everyone a super.. by removing those genes from the supers today.. and give those genes to those willing to pay for it.. Think about it Buddy.." Veto whispered. "..Help me out.. and I'll let you become Mr. Incredible"

Buddy's eyes widened. Take Bob Parr's powers? That would be.. everything he nearly wanted. He'd be a Super and get his revenge all at once. Buddy smiled at the thought but that damn headache came back. Violet. He blinked and looked up at Veto.

"Wait. Why do you need this particular super? I mean surely a man of your power could scoop up some random super just like that.."

Veto sighed. "..Well Buddy, I need to test out this equipment.. and this super, miss incredible, she comes from two super parents providing more super genes to work with. And you must realize there aren't a whole lot of super families.."

Buddy looked down. "I see.." He said thinking. "So this process would kill the supers right?" He asked, wearing a grin.

Veto shrugged. "I imagine it would.. depending on how much we take from the super.. very painful process I assure you.." Veto said grinning as well. Buddy sighed getting to his feet.

"Well Veto, I'd love to help you.. But she's not here.." He said firmly. Veto let out a heavy and disappointed sigh.

"I see.. well alright.. Seeing that you can't help me, and I let out exclusive information to you I'll have to kill you.." Veto announced pulling out desert eagle as two Veto's men came at Buddy's side and grabbed his wrists, rendering him nearly defenseless.

"It was nice knowing you Buddy. It truly was. Goodnight" He announced.

Buddy closed his eyes as he heard Veto cock the gun. It was bad enough that he died once, but did he have to die to a rival, the day after getting laid, to something as common as a gun? This seemed almost like the perfect ending to a dark comedy. After all, his entire life was like this, why wouldn't it end with a....

BANG

A shot rang out and Buddy tensed.... He didn't feel any pain.. other then the grip of the men still, which confused him. He opened his eyes to see the bullet that should of killed him now before him, wrapped in a purple orb. He blinked before his eyes traveled to see Violet in the room now. The bracelet was off. But how?

He look to his gauntlet and smiled. Lucky for him, the idiot who grabbed his wrist hit the release button on his gauntlet. Buddy also noticed everyone, including Veto was too stunned at this floating bullet to realize that Vi was behind them.

Veto blink before ready to fire another shot to test Buddy's defenses before Buddy swung the grunt holding his right wrist out to take the bullet for him, the brought his free hand into the remaining restrainers face.

Violet jumped right into the fight as well, forcing the bullet to drive though one of the goons then she ran over to Buddy's side, bringing up a shield around the two of them.

Buddy smirked down at Violet. "..Thanks for the save kid, I owe you one." Violet smiled right back up to him.

"..I think you owe me more then just one, Buddy.." She said before focusing on the threat.

Veto smirked at the two. "Well now, isn't this cute! The damsel came to your distress Buddy.. She's certainly a keeper, at least for me.." He said smiling as he placed his hands behind his back. "Though then again.. I suppose I could just snatched up one of her baby brothers.." He threatened. Violet froze at the thought before growling.

"Your not to touch so much as a hair on their head you bastard!" Violet hissed letting down the shield and rushed at Veto, energy shields around her fists ready to pound the hell out of Dr. Veto. Buddy however knew Veto won at this point.

"Wait Vi- Don't!" Buddy yelled trying to pull her back but it was to late. Dr. Veto brought his hands back out, revealing a needle in his left hand, filled with a yellow liquid. In the blink of an eyes Dr. Veto injected the fluid into Violet's neck, and she slumped against him. Veto grinned holding onto the now defenseless super.

"Well now.." Veto started. "She's not half bad looking, wouldn't you agree Buddy? Though I assume you already know that.." He said as he examined the unconscious female in his arms. "..I tell ya.. If I wasn't dead set on blond bomb shells I might consider bedding this specimen.. Of course work comes before pleasure.." He said smirking before looking to one of his henchmen. "You there.. take her to the automobile would you?" He asked before looking back to Buddy, drinking in his devastated expression.

Buddy was just as paralyzed as Violet at the moment, but the moment the goon laid his hands onto Violet, Buddy snapped into action. He brought out his gauntlet and instantly the blue light from his Zero Point Gravity Ray consumed the goon, and Buddy flung him against the wall, shattering a picture frame. Buddy then readjusted he view to Veto just as he pulled the trigger to the Desert eagle, hitting Buddy in his chest, sending him back against the wall.

"F-fuck..." Buddy hissed in pain, sliding down to the floor, bringing his hand over his wound. Veto smiled proudly at his work. He then looked to another one of his men. "You, Hector is it? Please get this super out to the vehicle." He muttered.

"He sir!" The agent, a little taller then the rest of the men, said. Buddy heard the voice before.. he recognized this man's voice from the conversation the other night... the man who had the problem with the gama ray. He wasn't a idiot then they were just trying to track him... and they succeeded. And He failed, once again... He soon felt a swift kick to his side.

"Your not dying on me are you Buddy? That would be an awful shame.." Veto said chuckling. He the leaned down and removed the gauntlet from his wrist. "Which hurts you more Buddy.. or should I call you Syndrome just to cause more pain.. Yes I think for once I'll call you Syndrome.. so which hurts you more Syndrome? The fact that you failed at being a good guy, or that bullet lodged inside you now?" Veto asked all the while grinning. Those perfect white teeth practically blinding Buddy.. or maybe it was that his body was running on adrenaline, yet to weak to fully handle the shock of it all..

Buddy lowered his hand, now covered with his own blood. He smiled up at Veto.

"Well as long as we are playing that game.. Which hurt more Doc, The fact that I'm a better business man then you.. or that Mirage dumped you for me?"

Vito's face twisted with anger before he shoved the muzzle of his gun into Buddy's fresh wound and twisted it around, causing Buddy to let out a grunt in pain.

"Don't start anymore Pine. You already lost, and you should consider yourself lucky.. that I'm going to let you live.. but only because maybe you'll get over this silly girl, just as I've gotten over Mirage.. and maybe you'll join me.. I mean it when I say you'd be a valuable member of my corporation.. But know this Pine. I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way again. So I'll come back in two months exactly. You can tell me your decision then." Veto said before looking at Buddy's gauntlet and pressed a red button, and it set off the homing device.

"I'll leave this with you, your men should be here soon, unless if they are sleeping.. which I'm rather surprised that they haven't came yet. No matter! You'll live I'm sure." He said before frowning. "You always seem to.." He stated grudgingly. So until then Budster, Happy recovery!" Veto declared before tossing Buddy's gauntlet to the side and left the cabin, along with the men who survived, carrying their dead and wounded comrades.

Buddy stared at the open door and shivered as a gail of cold air hit him and then he was out. When he awoke he found himself being treated in his bed room. His mind was on one thing and that one thing alone. Violet.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER......

The surviving Parr family members as well as agent Rick Dicker remained in the grave yard. Each of their heads bowed in front of the head stone. For a funeral scene the weather was rather pleasant. The sun was shinning, a cool breeze swept over the city outskirts. The family's well being how ever was not as wonderful.

Mrs. Parr was sobbing as Mr. Parr wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. Dash and Jack Parr stood side by side, quiet and unmoving for the first time in both their lives it seemed. As for Rick, he was at a loss. He was always good at his job. In his forty years of service he never lost a single super. Till Violet. Who was the youngest super to ever be lost.

"Bob- I'm so sorry.. I I thought she could handle this.. but I- I never thought.." Bob glanced over to his long time friend and sighed.

"Rick. It.. It was an accident.." He whispered. "..Can we please just leave it at that?" He whispered.

"And what if it wasn't supers?!" Came a chillingly familiar and cocky voice. Bob would almost swear he was hearing ghosts, even more so seeing that they were in a graveyard. All but Helen looked over their shoulder to see who spoke and each of them shared their shocked expressions.

"...B-Buddy?" Bob croaked as he gazed at, the should be dead, Buddy Pine. Not Syndrome, but Buddy Pine. He was dressed in a formal attire, suitable for the funeral, but it wasn't the outfit that was shocking.. It was his mere presence. He looked.. untouched by the the plane engine. He still had two placid blue eyes, a mouth, two ears... even his hair was just as Buddy left it. Buddy sighed moving forward toward the family and looked down at the grave stone.

"What if.." His tone no longer cocky, but remorseful. "What if I told you that your daughter didn't die.. yet?" He asked staring at the gravestone before Bob Parr's hands gripped Buddy's suit and spun him around to take a punch in the gut.

"You! You had something to do with this! I'll kill you! I swear I'll tear you apart!" Bob roared shoving Buddy down to the ground. Bob stepped forward only to be stopped by his teary eyed wife.

"..Helen.. move.. please." Bob grumbled glaring at Buddy. Helen immediately shook her head.

"Robert.. did you not hear what he said.." She whispered looking back to to Buddy who staggered to his feet. "..Buddy. Violet. Is she .. out there.. is she alive. Do you have her?" She asked hopeful. Buddy gazed up at Mrs. Parr. He sighed looking down and shook his head.

"Helen. I'm sorry but.. I don't. I did.. but.." Buddy was unable to find the right words. Rick growled pulling out a pair of hand cuffs from his belt.

"I've heard enough. Your coming with me Mr. Pine A.K.A Syndrome, and your going to go on trail for all those supers you killed including Violet." He said going over to Buddy. Buddy brought his hands up and dug them into his hair.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" He screamed and looked back to Helen. "I didn't.. Before I- I wanted to I guess.. but.. things got out of hand.." His hands now moving in front of him as he spoke, using gestures to go along with the words he produced.

"You know she stumbled into my lair and I though 'Hey! I can use this to my advantage!' And you know I thought about a million and one ways to get my revenge with her but.. You know she's certainly a Incredible!" He said smiling a sad smile. "..But I guess.. I don't know how I can talk to you guys about what happened.. You.. emotions.. and she's just so beautiful.. and nice.. loving.. smart.. seductive at times.. and-" Another blow from Mr. Incredible.

"You slept with my daughter!? Now your really dead Pine! Of all the good for nothing, dirty tricks!" He roared as Helen, Rick and Dash attempted to hold him back. Jack blinked up at his family then to the man, lost between the death of his big sister and what was going on now.

Buddy coughed holding his gut and groaned.

"Dammit Super! ...Your missing the point.." Buddy muttered in pain.

Dash glared at Buddy over his shoulder.

"Well it might help if you got to the point, idiot!" Dash yelled as her pushed at his father's chest. Buddy sighed not even bothering to get up now.

"..I fell in love with Violet..." He whispered to almost the point where no one heard it, yet they all did. Everyone stopped and looked at Buddy in shock.

"And- Well I was thinking about letting her go.. back to you guys but.. She was taken.. I tried to protect her.. but I failed" He whispered, his voice nearly cracking. "I failed her.. I didn't think I could fail at so many things but she was taken from me.. " He whispered looking up back to the silent audience. "..And thats why I'm here supers.." He whispered.

Buddy then got to his feet once again looking right into Bob Parr's eyes.

"I'm here. For your help.." He whispered, shaking.

Dash blinked looking to his speechless parents then to Rick. He still didn't look pleased with the answer. He stepped forward.

"And why should we believe this? Your not exactly the most trust worthy person in the world. How do we know that this isn't some plot of yours. Why should we trust you?!" Rick yelled, the old man now filled with his youthful anger once again.

The Parr family eyes gazed at Rick, before traveling to a silent Buddy, awaiting his answer. Buddy looked up to Rick and then pointed to the head stone.

"Because if you don't.. She will die, and not by a swift crash either." He whispered. "..And I'd rather not have her death hanging over me.. Especially not in the fashion Veto has planned.." He whispered gently before looking down then turned away from the family and began to walk away.

"..I'm still going to try to save her, with or with out you guys" He called before he felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder. He glanced to the hand. Helen Parr's arm extending the distance he travel until she walked over to him, letting her arm return to it's normal state. She smiled gently up at him, her cheeks stained with tears, and her eyes red from crying.

"You really care about her then, don't you Buddy?" Mrs. Parr asked. Buddy gave a nod.

"Yes ma'am. I do.." He whispered gently. Helen sighed.

"Buddy, I can't say I give you my consent to be with my daughter, given our past, but you being with my daughter isn't up to me. It's up to her. Though I do admire your bravery for coming to us. It takes quite a bit of guts for that.." She said smiling. Buddy returned the smile and nodded. Before looking to Bob, who calmed down a bit.

"So Super.. Will you make a exception to working as a team with me.. just this once?" He called.

Bob sighed. "Whatever it takes to save my little girl, but Buddy, when she's back in my arms, your a dead man." He warned. Buddy smirked gently.

"Aren't I already?"


	10. Chapter 10

Buddy sat motionless in a chair which Rick had handcuffed him to. The NSA also confiscated all of his gadgetry, though this came to no surprise for Buddy. He was, after all, the man who had mercilessly slain countless Supers and nearly demolished a entire city just so he could play hero. He was rather surprised however, that the NSA technology was rather outdated throughout the building.. Sure they had some high tech stuff here and there.. but on the office floor, Buddy's tiny cabin office made this place seem like dial up.

Rick stood directing orders, wanting a all out man hunt for Veto. Buddy's gaze shifted from Rick to Robert. He was considered to be a modern day Hercules, but if looks could kill he'd certainly be Hercules.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture, it'd last longer old man." Buddy muttered. Robert growled.

"Oh your one to talk.. old man, Twice the age of my daughter.. I knew you were a lose bolt but a demented pervert?!" Robert stood from his own chair. "Maybe if I'm lucky you'll get the death penalty and I might be the one to ship you out of this world." Buddy rolled his eyes and looked back to Rick.

"Hey! Dicker! I can help you know! After all I am the one who knows this guy and-"

"And you're the one who caused this fiasco." Rick replied instanly. " If it weren't for you holding her hostage then she wouldn't be in the hands of another sociopath." Rick snapped observing a global map before him. Buddy frowned.

"Look, face it Dicker. I'm the best resource you got in this dump. I know his background, some of his associates, and I think like him. And the best way to catch a bad guy is to think like one right?! So just get these cuffs off me please. I asked for help.. not for you to take this thing altogether..." Buddy protested as Robert approached Buddy.

"Oh so you think like him huh? Wow there's a surprise! So that must mean you're still a psychotic killing manic right? So if you think like him, you don't really love Violet do you? You just want to use her like some toy to rule the world!" Buddy glared.

"You know what I mean Parr." Buddy said though clenched teeth. Robert smirked.

"Oh yeah I do. I don't think you understand what you're thinking however. Tell me Buddy, if your so damn better then this guy, when was the last time you killed someone..?" Robert asked mockingly. "Well? We're waiting!" Buddy ran his free hand though his hair and gave a huff.

"..Before I came to see you guys at the funeral." Buddy whispered and Robert pointed at him, already claiming victory.

"See! Rick Let's just get what we can from him, raid his house for evidence and what not and throw him into prison and get my daughter. Besides he'll surely try to escape! After all he is a master at escaping." Robert said looking back to Buddy. "And why did you off someone before you saw us huh? Did you need to let off some steam before you saw us again. Is that it?! I bet it is I be-"

Then suddenly Robert received a blow to his jaw from Buddy, of course Robert didn't move so much as an inch, but Robert was shocked quiet a bit. Buddy stood, his chest heaving, and his face swelling with anger.

"No Parr. Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't kill someone for your sake, if I wanted to kill you.. I'm sure I could... But no, the guy I killed was a scum bag employee of mine.. Not only was this guy stealing from me.. but he also tried to rape YOUR daughter." He snapped before looking to Rick then back to Robert.

"Now.. As much as I'd love to pick a fight with you Mr. Incredibly Stupid.. I'd much rather find Vi before any further harm comes to her. And I've already wasted enough time.. So either you get me out of this cuff and chair.. or I'm out altogether." He warned.

Rick stood, wearing the same indifferent face that he was know for, before he gave a sigh. "..Alright Mr. Pine. I'm convinced. Someone get him out of those.. Pine, tell me every place you would hide out for a plot like this.."

Buddy gave a grin to Mr. Incredible as he was released from the cuffs, and made his way over to Rick, pointing to all the places where Veto had been in the past when he knew him, as well as the Hot Spots for criminals and terrorist.

"Islands as of late have been turn offs for a number of reasons." Buddy admitted looking at the map. "..But it being Veto.. He might be the opposite." He murmured to himself.

Robert was shocked and appalled that Rick allowed Buddy to be freely walking without any restraint. With a curse under his breath he stormed out of the room, off in search of his family.

Violet awoke in a daze. Her head throbbed and muscles ached and her throat felt as though she had screamed her lunges out at some concert.

Violet's attention soon was turn to a man lifting her chin up. She groaned softly, her left cheek bruised, and she tried to focus on the face rather then the pain.

"B- Buddy?" She asked weakly, but with hope. But all hope seemed to drop when she focused on almond eyes, rather then those placid blue eyes that she had fallen for.

A white smile soon came into her hazy gaze.

"I'm glad to disappoint you my dear but Buddy won't be joining us now, maybe in due time. Of course I doubt he'll join willingly seeing what I have planned for you.." He said smiling at her. "He seems rather smitten by you.. and I can see why." He said as he let his free hand run though her hair.

"Quiet a marvelous creature you are.. Your powers are rather unique compared to other Supers, needed both your physical and mental clarity. Which would explain why you tire more quickly then most others.." He commented, his eyes roaming over her form.

Violet watched him in confusion, which continued to make Veto smile.

"Yes, though your weaker.. you are at the same time.. stronger.. And before we start extracting your powers, we'll need to test them. But before that you'll need to heal up just a bit. Then comes the experiments.." He said as another man entered the room.

This man wore a lab coat, indicating he was a doctor or scientist of some sort. He cleared his throat to let Veto know he was there.

Veto gave a disgruntled sigh and turned his head to the man then back to Violet.

"Excuse me for one moment my darling.." He said gently before he made his way to the man.

Violet took this time to concentrate. Trying to identify where she was. Unlike Buddy's cell room, this room had minimal necessities. The bathroom wasn't even closed off in a separate room. She looked down to herself, just taking note that she was in a bed, and in hospital scrubs.

Violet's eyes then rose to meet the two men once again. They were whispering quietly and continuously glanced back to her which spiked Violet's interest. They were like this for several more moments till Veto continued on back to Violet.

His face no longer carried that smirk he greeted her with. Instead he seemed rather crushed. Violet blinked waiting for him to speak.

"Well... Princess.. It seems that Buddy continues to thwart my plans, even when I have beaten him in his own game.." He said watching her.

Violet continued to stare at Veto before breaking the uneasy silence.

"..What do you mean.., and where is he.. and what do you plan to do with me?" She asked, suddenly speaking at the pace of a toddler. "Who is that man? Better off who are you?!" She demanded, trying to sound stronger then she really was.

Veto, obviously knew she wasn't in any condition to start kicking asses and taking names, all the same though he began to grudgingly tell her what she wanted to know.

"My name is Doctor Veto, that man over there is unimportant, what is important is that I start brainstorming on your new use... If you have any.." He muttered.

"What do you mean.. Why.. What's wrong with me.. is that why he's here?! And where is Buddy!? Is he alright.." She asked before remembering. "...You.. You shot him.. And left him to die. " She whispered frightened.

Veto rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Buddy is alive. If a engine couldn't kill him I doubt that bullet did that much harm to him.. "And the reason why you are losing my enthusiasm, girl, is because your are carrying his seed.

Violet blinked, taking in what he told her. _His seed...?_

"Are- Are you suggesting that I'm, I'm pregnant?" She asked bewildered.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm stating that you are." He corrected staring at her.

Violet sat there her mouth agape.

"B- but that's impossible, I was on the pill and-"

Veto groaned.

"Girl, do not test me! My patience is already thin. You are indeed pregnant, however I think this can be easily solved. I will have that.. _mutt_, removed from you and we'll go on with the experiments as if this never happened." He said turning his back to her and headed for the exit.

Violet watched him walk off, before calling out to him. "What if I want to keep it!?" She called. "Because.. I do.. And- and.. I'm sure Buddy should have a say.."

Veto came to a halt and cast a glance over his shoulder, and a grin was on his face again. "..Girl I wouldn't be worried about that thing inside of you... I'd be more worried about what's to become of you.." He said with a snicker.

Violet stared at him. "..Why?" She asked weakly. Veto smiled turning to face her again.

"Because extracting your powers.. means death for you.. and trust me.. Buddy won't have a say in either your life not that thing in you.." He said chuckling. "Oh don't be sad darling.. I mean the chances of you surviving extraction is about 0.04 percent. But even if you do live chances are you'll die withing a day from your organs giving out, or if by some miracle you do live you could always clean up around here.. I'm sure my men would enjoy your services as well.." He said with a grin before leaving

Violet laid in the bed, frozen in shock before curled into a ball holding her stomach. Now nearly all hope for her was diminished. She wasn't quite sure which was a worse fate.. dying to the hands of this mad man, or surviving it and remain a prisoner. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Buddy, please.. Save me." She whispered sadly. "Please.." She pleaded, almost thinking he could hear her. But only the camera's in the room saw her tears.

Buddy sat in Rick's personal office, fast asleep on the key board. He had trying to track Veto's whereabout but he had limited resources here. As great as the NSA was, and even though they had caught up to him and his bank accounts, they still couldn't get to foreign villians. That would be left to the FBI.

Helen stood in the door way with her husband. Her eyes traveled to meet his to see if he was satisfied.

"See Bob.. Would he be trying this hard if he didn't care for Vi?" She asked gently. Bob just gave a grunt.

"..He probably just wants her so he use her to his advantage.." Bob said with a grumble which caused Helen to frown.

"And what would that advantage be Bob..? The man turned himself in for our help!" She whispered. "How could he gain a advantage over you?" She asked. Bob shrugged.

"Well, it would certainly help his chances of me not strangling him.. But I still will.." He said firmly.

Helen opened her mouth to object, but Rick already voiced his opinion on the matter. "Buddy doesn't have anything to gain by working so hard Robert, you have my word." He said coming up from behing the two. Robert folded his arms and stared at his long time friend.

"And why is that Rick?"

Rick sighed, and it was then when Bob began to realize just how old his old friend was.

"Because Robert." Rick started. "Buddy has been informed, not only by myself, the NSA Authorities, as well as the FBI and many other government authorities, that Buddy Pine, will be tried in Supreme Court for his crimes, and with the evidence we have against him as well as casualties and damages caused by him, that if he's lucky he'll be given a life sentence in maximum security."

Bob and Helen blinked looking at Rick then to each other. Robert looked back to Rick.

"What do mean by 'if he's lucky..' "He asked. Rick sighed.

"Robert. It means that chances are, he'll be sentenced to death. And you know as well as I do that he would deserve that fate." Helen gave a quick gasp.

"You can't be serious Rick. I mean, he did do those things in the past, but.. I think that he's changed.. Surely there is something else that can be done."

"Mrs. Parr, I've already agreed to plead guilty. " Entered Buddy's voice. He was staring at them all, his eyes blood shot. He then focused on Rick. "Tell me that you have my equipment coming up soon."

Rick gave a nod. "It's being set up in the basement as we speak." Buddy nodded rising to his feet. "..Good. I better head down there, I don't want your guys messing anything up.." He said as he slid past the three, but Bob place a hand onto his shoulder, preventing him to get any farther.

"Buddy." He started. "Look, if it means anything.. I'm thankful that you want to help, despite the circumstances, and.. I look forward to working with you." He whispered. "Even though.. this is your fault."

Buddy clenched his fists. "You know Super. I would of loved to hear those words back in the day.. But in all honesty your not helping. I'm not in this for your sake at all. In fact if it was your life on the line I'd buy a first row seat to watch your demise.. And I'm sure you'd do the same." He hissed looking to Bob and removed his hand from his shoulder.

"And if you want to know what I have to gain from this I'll tell you.. It's because I want to save Violet's life. I don't want any glory of being a hero.. Though.. I'll be honest. It'd be nice to die knowing I died for someone, like a hero. But I'm not a hero. Just a messed genius who was out for revenge and ended up losing his heart.." Buddy whispered moving away from them, only to be escorted to his holding cell for the remainder of the night.

Bob, Helen and Rick watched as Buddy and the guard turned the corner. Bob's eyes fell to the floor. Helen looked up worriedly at her husband.

"Bob, Bob hun, what's going on though that head of yours?" She asked concerned.

Bob gave a heavy sigh before looking to his wife.

"...I can't help but feel guilty about all of this. I mean. Where would he be now if I had just accepted his help back when he was a kid." He said, a heavy gloom surrounding his mind. "He could of made a fine hero, could have had a great life. Who knows.. maybe he could have been w Buddy's He said as he looked to Rick who was looking over Buddy's work.

Helen sighed and took her husband's hand. "Come on Bob.. Let's go to bed.." She pleaded before leading him back to their quarters, leaving Rick to look over pin points and notes of Veto's past known records.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the Parr family awoke, Buddy was developed into in search once more. They were able to have some of Buddy's equipment transported, however, a rookie of the NSA had accidentally destroyed a few very vital pieces of technology and as expected Buddy blew up, giving the rookie a shinier and that earned him the cuffs again.

Bob looked around Rick's cramped office as NSA officers began to clear out the room of Buddy's stuff. Rick raised his coffee cup to acknowledge Bob's presence.

"We have permission to let Buddy to use our planning room. After all Mr. Pine here believes he knows where our Doctor is.."

Bob smiled at the news and cracked his knuckles. "Well for once I can't wait for a check up.." And with that pun Buddy rolled his eyes, but made no comment.

Rick moved closer to Bob and looked back at Buddy before nodding to Bob to head out of Buddy's hearing range. Once at a reasonable distance from the office Rick gave a sigh.

"Bob. The administration won't allow Buddy out of our grasp for a single moment... It's to much of a risk to let him go, and even though your daughter's life is on the line they won't have it." He said watching him.

Bob stood there in confusion. "Well.. Isn't that good? I mean he'll get us the info, we can go in without him and-" Rick immediately shook his head.

"Bob. This is Syndrome we are talking about. Do you not recall what happens when he can't get involved?" He asked, his face like a stone. Bob then nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well yeah, but he's detained so he shouldn't be too much trouble right?" And Rick began to rub his temples, clearly getting annoyed.

"...Bob He built a jet pack in his shoes before the military could test their jumbo pack. The guy is a living replica of MacGyver, except unlike MacGyver he is violent. I don't care if he's love sick. Old habits die hard. If he finds out that he's being pulled from the mission then he'll really have a reason to break out. Not that he doesn't now with the death sentence, though I'm really pushing for him to have a life sentence so long as he works for us.."

Bob blinked.

"Why would you want that? I thought you couldn't stand him." Rick shrugged.

"..The guy is growing on me. Though honestly, killing him is like killing the goose that laid the golden egg. I really hate admitting that he's brilliant because of the fact that he's rather insane but Mr. Pine has potential with us and-" Suddenly a panicked shout came from the room followed by the sound of a explosion.

Bob and Rick rushed back to the room Buddy was contained in to find a gaping hole in the wall. Rick cursed kicking the closest wall and sighed.

"Buddy is a dead man now. " He muttered getting on his radio. "..All units. We have a escaped convict. I repeat. Buddy 'Syndrome' Pine has escaped. Detain him and lock him up." He ordered and looked to Bob again.

Bob sighed. "...Well.. look on the bright side Rick. It's not like he has anywhere to go..."

* * *

The doorbell rang at the home of the rich and powerful Kevin Bent. Though the home belonged to Mr. Bent, he rarely was found there. Much like most rich and powerful men they are usually found at the work place or traveling.

A maid answered the door to find a very worn out and unkept Buddy Pine. He smiled weakly at the maid.

"...Is Mir- I mean... Heather home?" He asked gently.

Before the maid could open her mouth, a voice came from the staircase. "..Buddy?" Called the woman he once considered to be a angel.

Mirage, stunning as ever, came to the door. Her expression was mixed with both shock and pleasure. "..So.. I guess I should start believing the news a bit more. You're name has been blaring on all morning." She said looking to the maid. "Alyssa could you go make us some coffee?" She asked and without hesitation the maid nodded and scurried off.

Mirage lead Buddy into the house and into a large lounge which he assumed to be the living room. Mirage suddenly stopped and turned to face him and thats when it stuck him. She was crying. Before he knew it her arms were flung around him, and she began to weep.

"...Buddy.. I thought you were dead.." She whispered, tears beginning to stain his shirt.

Buddy was shocked by her reaction. His arms coiled around her protectively and he sighed. ".. I was Mirage, I was dead. " He whispered gently.

Heather shook her head. ".. You didn't come back.. why didn't you come back for me?" She asked confused, her eyes staring into his.

He blinked. "Mi- .. Heather." He swallowed hard. "..I didn't think. If I knew.. I mean you.. you released Mr. Incredible.. so I thought that.. that was the end." He said watching her.

Heather nodded quickly. "I thought it was too.. but.. Buddy, I really thought I loved you.. and I was torn when you.. passed.. but Buddy I can't do this, not with you, not now.. I have Kevin and our son-"

Buddy smiled. "..You have a kid? Wow.." He said "Now that.. that's shocking.. I thought you didn't want kids.." He said looking at her with a amused glance. "..But Heather.. I'm not here to pick up anything.. I... I need you're help." He whispered.

So the two talked. Buddy opened up like a box to Heather, as he should of done before. But he didn't mix work in with pleasure then. He told her how he survived, the recovery, up to Violet and her being kidnap.

Heather stared at him for sometime after he finished. Her eyes showed interest, as well as a hint of sorrow for her once was lover. . "..Do you love her?" She asked finally, her voice unmoving.

Buddy looked down and sighed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.. "..Yeah... Yeah I, I do." He whispered looking back to her. ".. And Heather.. she's in real trouble. I know I wa- … well I can still be horrible.. but Violet. I have to get to her before anything happens." He whispered standing up. "And I know where Veto is.." He said.

Heather stared at Buddy unconvinced. "..Buddy.. Veto hasn't been on the radar in years. How could you possibly know where he is."

Buddy smiled gently. "...Where is the last place any one would look for a villain now days?"

Heather looked into her coffee cup, as if it held the answer. "..Well.. somewhere in the open.. obviously.." She whispered when it hit her. "..A island." She whispered looking to him.

He smirked. ".. Still a smart cookie." He said folding his arms as he sat back. "..I'm willing to put down everything I have left that he is hiding out at MY island."

Heather jumped in her chair. "NO! Buddy.. that's.. no. He can't be that stupid.." But Buddy shook his head. "..No.. he's just that briliant.." He said grinning. "..It's the last damn place I'd ever think. That anyone would think. But he left a trail. He bought some other items of mine when I … 'passed'. He's there Heather. I know it."

* * *

Back at the NSA head quarters it was a feeding frenzie. The media got the scoop of Syndrome's escape and damn near every reporter in the area was crashing the building. And it was times like these that Rick missed it when everything was secrecy. Now heroes and villains where center spotlight. Monday night football had nothing on a twenty minute report on a hero saving a bus of children. This story would blow a entire season of American Idol right out of the water.

Rick, on the verge of popping a vein, as he scanned the demolished room.

Bob sighed. "You know.. I really thought he changed. He really fooled us huh.. guess he really only cared about himself." He whispered. "..I mean.. he's famous again.. and he even got away with that damn bracelet of his.." He muttered.

Rick nodded, but didn't seem to be be fully aware of Bob's conversation. "I don't know, Parr. This doesn't sit well with me. He caught on knowing he wouldn't be a part of the mission... but he even said he needed our help. Why would he back out now of all times..." He whispered.

Dash knocked onto the door of the three walled room and cleared his throat. "Uhh.. Dad?"

Bob looked over his shoulder to his oldest son. "Yes Dash? What is it?"

Dash walked closer to his father, holding out a cell phone. "I just got a call.. but its for you."

Bob and Rick looked to each other in confusion, but Bob took the phone and answered it. "..Hello?"

"Alright super its showtime." Came that iritable cocky tone.

"Buddy! Oh ho ho Buddy.. Do you realise how much shit you are in? You better turn yourself in now or else-"

"Oh Mr. Incredible, you still amaze me at how incredibly dumb you can be. This isn't about me.. it's about Violet. Now I have the location of Veto. Wright down these coordinates. Now."

Bob blinked scrambling for a pen and paper as Buddy said them.

Rick stared at the numbers before him and looked to Bob. "..Those are the coordinates of Buddy's island.

Bob looked to Rick then the the numbers. "..Buddy are you sure about this?" And even though the phone, Bob could hear him crack a smile.

* * *

"I'm positive super.. I'll see you there." And that's when the line was disconnected.

Buddy sighed handing the phone to Heather as he looked to the Helicopter. "..I don't know if I'll be able to return it. But if not I'll transfer what I owe.." He said looking to Heather once again. She was worried. And she had a reason to worry.

Heather stared at him. "Buddy.. You might not come back..You know that don't you..." She whispered.

Buddy looked down, deep in thought. And he shook his head. "...Yes, I don't believe I will.." He whispered. "Be it by Veto.. or the Government.. I don't think I'll survive this one." He said staring at her.

Heather looked away, tears starting up again, but she soon found his hands taking her chin.

"Shhh.. Hey.. I'm kidding. Heather, if I could survive a jet accident due to a car being thrown at me, then theres no doubt in my mind that I'll get out with Veto. I've beaten him plenty of times.." But Heather just shook her head.

"Buddy it's not the same. You beat him on sales.. People liked your rants better. It really isn't the same." She whispered watching him.

Buddy smiled gently. "..You already did you're calculations then.." He said looking down and nodded. "..Well then. I hope you are wrong for once." He said before leaving a kiss onto her cheek. "Thank you Mirage. For everything." He said before he turned and jumped into the pilot's seat of the helicopter.

Starting up the air craft he saluted to her playfully, which got a laugh from her as she returned a teary eyed salute. With that Buddy fired up the air craft and took off. Heather watched until the chopper was out of sight.

Heather sighed gently, her heart ached but it was for the best. She had a lover of her own, and a son whom she loved very much. She made her way off of the air way and back to the limo.

"Jeeves, drive us home. I'd like to arrive before my son does." She asked.

Jeeves gave a curt nod, followed by a 'Yes Ma'am' before starting the engine to get back to the Bent Estate.


	12. Chapter 12

Veto frowned as his eyes scanned the documents before him. He remained silent for several minutes before he rose from his seat and looked in the direction of his lab assistant. "..Are you positive these results are accurate. The machine has been faulty before and rest assure that I-!"

But the old wisp of a man that stood before him shook his head. "Sir. Those results from the test were done several times. Test subject 752 is the strongest Super ever recorded. Her powers allow her to lift items even Mr. Incredible would find a challenge with, and her shield is practically impenetrable. Not only this but honestly sir... Her powers don't have a set limit. Sure, she could break, however with training her powers could prove to do anything!"

Veto nodded and smirked. "Oh Buddy.. You were sitting on a gold mine and didn't even know it." He couldn't help but laugh. " Have her brought here, now." He ordered but the old man gave a heavy sigh.

"Well.. You see sir. Since we started the experiments the test subject has become more and more aggressive each day.. Yesterday she actually assaulted one of the men who was supposed to take her vitals and honestly sir, I think she knows what she is capable of doing."

But Veto was no longer listening to the old mans rant. He only brushed past him. "Honestly, must I do everything myself? For Darwin's sake, I even had to remove that so called fetus from her as well!" He growled.

"Well sir, then you are to blame for her attitude. Had you just let her keep it then not only would she of been more likely to work with us, but she would of been not quite so apt to such violent behavior!" he muttered. "The poor girl only wanted what came natural, to be a mother."

Veto nearly gagged at the thought. "..If I allowed her to keep it, I would of killed the blasted thing anyway. Imagine, Pine's own offspring born within MY domain. No. I won't have him soiling my lab." He said with a grunt, but the old man gave a sigh.

"Well sir, I'd far rather have a soiled lab then half my staff in the operating room."

* * *

The NSA head quarters were swarming with members of the press, but no comments were made on the new information of Veto's lair, nor Buddy Pine's willingness to share the information, and no comment was certainly made of the team put together to extract Dr. Veto as well as save the heroine in distress, as well as to hopefully detain Syndrome once more.

Bob Parr took in a deep breath as he placed the mask over his eyes. "Dash, Jack- If anything goes to far, promise me you will get out." He knew asking his wife the same would be of no use. She had been so happy the day Violet was born, and for him to tell her not to save their only daughter was the equivalent of Helen telling him the same thing.

Dash looked to his father uneasily, then to his brother and gave a nod in defeat. Jack nodded as well.

"Good. Now then, let's get your sister back." He said with a grin as Rick boarded the jet plane.

"Incredibles, your task is simple. Defeat Veto, rescue your daughter and bring in Buddy Pine if possible. We prefer Veto to be alive as well, however he's highly dangerous and the NSA would rather have him put down then to lose a Super." He said before he extended out his hand to Mr. Incredible. "Good luck, Bob."

Mr. Incredible took Rick's hand with a smile and nodded. "Thanks Rick... We'll radio in when we reached the island." He said, and with that Rick left the jet as Helen began to check the systems.

"Bob." She whispered, her voice hushed, though her tone was noticeably worried. "I know Violet is our number one priority.. But we have another obligation." She whispered.

Her husband blinked at the statement, curious as to what she was saying. "Obligation? Honey, Violet IS our only mission here. Buddy is a full grown man and as for this Veto guy, I mean come on! He's no match for us-"

"Bob. Our obligation is to Violet.. If she did fall in love with Buddy and something happens to him, then we have a serious problem. If we can't get him to come with us willingly, then we have to let him go. I mean it."

Bob stared at his wife, trying to take in what she just told him. "Let him go? Helen, just because he gave us a hint doesn't mean he's off the hook! Have you forgotten what he did? He still has to pay a debt!" He shouted, but Helen remained calm.

"Be that as it may.. I don't want Violet's heart to be the price." She whispered as the took off.

* * *

Violet brought up her force field just as Veto came into view. She hated him. She hated him more than she could ever imagine. She whispered that she had her fathers strength, or Jack Jack's ability to change into that demon form of his so she could tear him to shreds.

Veto chuckled softly as he leaned against the pressure resistant glass that allowed him to view into her cell. "Oh darling, you really shouldn't frown, you are quite hideous when you are angry." He stated with a eat shit grin, and how Violet would of loved to rip it right off his face.

"Well let's see how pretty you'll be when I get at you!" She hissed, seething with hate, yet Veto still mocked her with his laughter.

"I swear, I have never seen a woman so upset. Honestly you would of miscarried anyway with your trials and all! But look if having a kid means that much to you then maybe I'll knock you up when we extract that lovely power of yours"

"I'd rather die a slow, agonizing death then to have to lay beneath you for a single moment." Violet spat, yet Veto still smiled.

"Oh don't worry.. You will die very slowly and it will be painful, however you brought me a challenge, and I do so hate turning down a challenge." His voice like velvet, though ever word he spoke was like nails on a chalk board to Violet.

"I mean honestly.. I'm sure I could have you beg for my company with the right words.." But now Violet was laughing at him.

"There is nothing you could say, or do.. That would make me want you." She said staring him down. "Nothing."

Veto smiled at her response. "..Well luckily for you, I do not desire your body, but more so what's in it.. Because I have been informed that a helicopter is approximately fifty miles off sure, and I'm willing to bet that your beloved is the one in it. Though after I blow it up, we may never know who was on there way here.. I wonder though.. You think he would die on contact of a missile, or would he end of drowning?"

Violet winced at the thought. She could hear Buddy's voice, retelling the nightmare of his survival from the engine. "I'm your prisoner already.. What could you have against me to still make threats..." She asked letting down her shield.

Veto smiled at the display before him now. "Complete cooperation. No more fighting, no more resistance, just obedience.. Should you disobey me, you'll rue the day for I could go a number of ways to deal with you.. After all.. Extracting a power is a lengthy process, and I have no problem in testing your limits both on a lab table, or in bed." He said, relishing the horror in her eyes. "...And I wouldn't mind having Buddy as a audience."

* * *

Buddy's eyes gazed at the island before him. He wasn't surprised that Veto hadn't shot him down, though there was curiosity lingering. Did Veto spare him because he thought he was here on business, or because of something else. His questions would be answered soon enough, a he spotted his 'welcome party' already flagging him down, and rather than avoiding the confrontation, he landed the air craft on the beach, where he was welcomed by a assault team who warmly welcomed him by dragging him from his seat, down into the hot salt soaked sand to receive a brand new pair of black hand cuffs.

"The Doctor has been expecting you." One of the men spoke as he was brought to his feet and led to a jeep. "And believe me mate, he ain't looking for your partnership now, he's got that super gal all figured out."

Buddy scoffed at that comment. "..Figured out huh?" He asked shaking his head. "No.. You don't figure her out.. Just when you think you know what you are dealing with.. She twists your world around.."

The man, whom Buddy dubbed as the tactical team leader, chuckled. "Nah Mate. That Sheila is solved. The Doctor just has to finish his machine and she's as good as a shrimp on the barby.

Buddy's eyes then widened in horror. It suddenly became clear to him, and he could of killed himself for not seeing it sooner. Violet would of had more time if he stayed away.

"..And let me guess.. I'm the one to finish it.." He whispered, defeated. The Australian grinned as he helped Buddy into the vehicle.

"Well, I guess you are a genius then aren't ya?" He asked in return. "Though honestly mate, you ain't to bright coming here in the first place." He said as he slammed the car door, the the team proceeded to the drop off point. "Yup mate, that Doctor really got ya. Either way, if he kidnaped the Sheila or you, the other would come right after, but taking the Super first was the better set up, less messy in the end too.

But Buddy knew, messy wouldn't even begin to tell of the damage that would be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Buddy remained silent as he was forced to his knees before Veto, but though his rage could not be heard, it was all to plainly seen in his eyes.

"Oh Pine. I don't know which expression of yours I like more.. This, or the look on your face when I shot you. I'm really quiet tempted to shoot you again to compare, but I can't have you injured at that level anytime soon, there is much work to do!" He exclaimed as he sat on his desk. "You need to put together my invention, and the sooner it's done, the sooner you can go home, back to that pile of twigs you call a cabin." He said with a almost pleased smile, Buddy could only smile in return.

"Oh yea! Gosh I'd love to start working as soon as you go to hell that is.." He retorted, but Veto gave no indication of feeling threatened.

"Oh Pine... You know something.. I think you would make a great father.. Really! I mean goodness, you came here, all alone to rescue your lover. That takes courage and real commitment." He said as he folded his arms. "So tell me Buddy. How do you feel about children.. Would you want any? Spawn some with that pretty little super?" He asked, though the topic was one that should be spoken of with respect, his tone gave way to what seemed like humor.

"What does this have to do with anything Veto? Jesus, you are like a damn recording for a phone line, you won't get to the bit that I want to hear!" He spat. "Just tell me what the hell you are ranting on about!" And at that moment, Veto took out a jar which contained a clear liquid, as well a specimen, and thanks to his bionic eye, he knew instantly what was before him. Three weeks old. His fists balled up, his cuffs tightend.

"Well Pine, I doubt that you would of wanted this in reality, but Violet is quiet upset with me.. And if you play your cards right then maybe I won't drain her to death." He said smirking, "Maybe I will even let you take her home.. But you have to show me results." He said as he picked up the jar and smiled staring at the contents. "Such a great mantle piece.. Don't you agree? I'll place your original bracelet next to it once it's finished being duplicated."

But Buddy was writhing with anger. "You are sick Veto. Sick! And when I get my hands on you, I swear that I'll-"

"I promise you, Pine, that should you have the opportunity to harm me, and take it I shall inflict twice as much pain onto your sweet little flower.. And she will know it was of your doing, and you can bear witness to it.." He said smiling as he leaned back. "Oh Pine.. You should of never involved business with pleasure...No, let me simplify that, you should of _NEVER_ fallen for the Super in the first place." He said chuckling. "Was it worth it? I mean this girl made you reveal your existence to the public once more, lose all your inventions and now your freedom." He laughed as he picked up the jar and moved to a book shelf placing the jar beside his diplomas.

Buddy was silent at first, which Veto assumed that it was the sweet sound of defeat, but Buddy was only trying to get a hold of himself. "I will say this only once to you, so listen well you mangy excuse for a scientist.. I have fallen for Violet, it's true. And given the opportunity I'd do it all over again. Veto, I would die for her, just so she wouldn't have to feel a ounce of pain." He said raising his head. "Though I would much rather kill you for just touching her." His eyes carrying that evil glint once more.

Veto took in the words thinking over what was just revealed to him. "Well Pine, as much as I would love to see you roll in pain like the worm you are.. You being injured does me no benefit. So you'll just have to deal with the Super being in pain.. And not only deal with it, but be the one to contribute to it... Take him to a room. You know what.. Why not. How about the one next to Violet.. Just for fun.." He said as he sat down at his desks, which was littered with papers. " I want you to hear her scream. We start testing tonight. We will be extracting some of her bone marrow." He said smiling. "Though to be honest.. I could just get everything I need from the jar behind me.. But you know.. Stem cell research isn't exactly moral.. Now is it?" He asked with a sadistic grin. "Take him away. I'll see you around Buddy."

And with that Buddy was dragged out of the room which had once been his office.

Buddy's mind raced. Where were the Incredibles? Surely they were on their way, but Buddy couldn't wait for his once arch nemesis to save the day, by that time Violet may be in real danger. He smiled softly too himself. Though Veto had taken his gauntlet, Buddy still had a trick or two up his sleeve...

* * *

Violet's inspection of her 'quarters' had finally paid off. Each day when she had blood samples taken amongst other things which were wrongfully taken she was drugged so that she could not defend herself. It wasn't the water nor the food and no one ever came in with pills or needles, so it came to one thing . Gas. And the vent in her room reeked of it. She smiled remembering as she practiced containing smoke on the fire her and Dash sat beside when she and her family had gone to Syndrome's island.

"Piece of cake.." She whispered though she would have to remain diligent. No sleep either. She never knew what time it was, only when she was alone and when HE was around.

Violet blinked as she heard footsteps outside of her room, and she mentally prepared herself, but she couldn't prepare for what was to hit her ear drums.

"Here you are 'Syndrome'!" came a mocking voice, which Violet recognized as one of the doctor's henchmen.

"Yea, to bad the Doc doesn't want you to have front row seats, but at least you can listen for now." another man said.

"Well thank you gentlemen.. I do so appreciate your.. Service. Now is there a menu for room service?" Came that cocky tone she had missed.

"Buddy?" She whispered in a mixture of fear and joy. But she remained as quiet as possible to hear the conversation next door.

Why you- You're a wash up! How dare you insult me!" Came the first voice sounding rather violent, but the second voice intervened.

"Hey man, you heard Veto.. Drop him off, that's it. We got more important stuff to do now.." came the voice before silence came. Violet remained silent, her ear pressed to the wall.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to eaves drop on others?" Buddy's voice came, gruff threw the wall. Violet wasn't sure if she should laugh or scream out of rage.

"Well living with parents like mine.. It's the only way you found stuff out-" She said with a smirk as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Buddy.. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to rescue you of course!" but this only made her laugh.

"Oh well you are doing a great job!" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I saw that! Don't you roll your eyes at me, but listen.. I- I contacted your parents.." He whispered.

"Did my father slug you?" Now it was Buddy's turn to laugh.

"Yea, he got in a good hit or two.." He whispered, his hand on the back of his neck. "Violet.. Look.. I know at the moment I'm in no position to make any offers to you but.. None of this would be going on if I hadn't-" If I hadn't captured you? Left you alone in that cell for a perverted employee to let you loose.. If I hadn't kept you with me in that cabin? No. None of this would of happened to her if he had stayed 'dead'.

"Buddy." Violet's voice came. "Don't beat yourself up.. I can do that for you when we get out. Besides.. I believe you owe me a sparring match.." she said with a smile.

"Yea- so I do.." Buddy said with a smile as he closed his eyes. "..Don't suppose we could just have a pillow fight when this is done... I'll be shirt and you be skin.." a smirk on his lips.

"Buddy, shut up." Violet said smiling. "...So what's your plan..."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is a little short, promise that the next one will be longer! And I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and kept with me, even though I've been horrible with updating on a good time frame! Thank you all again!


	14. Chapter 14

Helen glanced back to her two sleeping boys before her eyes returned to the sky laid out before her. Searching for the island that had been the start of everything. Bob shifted in his co pilot seat. He was anxious. Could she blame him? They all were. She was really shocked at the fact that Jack Jack and Dash could actually sleep.

"This could be a trap. " Bob finally said at long last. Helen knew it was in his mind, but she declined the thought.

"...Robert. Even if Buddy was going to set us up.. I think that this would really going above and beyond a reasonable plan. How on earth would he pull off getting away with it?"

"How on earth did he live that explosion?" Robert retaliated in a whisper so he didn't wake the boys. "Helen, there is no way he can be serious! He's arrogant, It's always about what he wanted. He wanted, I don't think he ever once thought of what others needed." Helen scoffed at the gesture.

"Okay Bob, the kid didn't want to help you out in being YOUR side kick..." She said with a shake of her head.

"He didn't!" Bob said raising his voice to a above in door voices level, but immediately pulled back. "If it was then he would of realized after the five thousandth time I told him to stop."

"But did you tell him why?" Helen asked narrowing her eyes which made Robert roll his own.

"No but-"

"See! There you go Robert! If you had given him a reason, then he would of stopped." Helen said as she spun his seat towards him. "You remember the first time you asked me out?" Robert immediately nodded.

"Of course! It was right after you caught The Cat Burglar." Robert said with a smirk followed by a frown. "But you turned me down.

"I did. And do you know WHY I turned you down?" Robert could only shake his head. "Because I presented a challenge to you.. not a reason. And that wasn't the first time I challenged you. Was it?"

Bob was in sudden shock. She had turned him down, several times. At least a dozen. And not once did she give a excuse. Suddenly he felt Helen's hands upon his cheeks, her eyes starring into his.

"Robert. If Buddy were trying to get us again.. I don't think he would of turned himself in. A simple letter saying I have your daughter would of made us come all on our own. He could of lived the rest of his life without anyone thinking he was out in the world somewhere." He whispered kissing him.

Robert Parr gave a curt nod at the statement and sighed. "..I don't know Helen. I just don't get it.. I mean.. maybe he brain washed Violet? I don't see how he could of attracted her-" But he was cut off by Helen's lips again.

"You know.. Buddy does remind me a bit of you.." She whispered. "...Strong, powerful.. Yet he must have a soft side." She whispered looking away. "..I think he still modeled himself after you. Even if he does hate you." Bob nodded looking to his feet.

"He would of made a great hero then, huh?" He asked looking to his wife once again who nodded in agreement.

"..Maybe not the best side kick.. but his intentions were good. And that's the first step of being a hero. Right?" He asked before a island came into view. But not just any island. The Island. "..I'll wake the boys. Find a place to land." He whispered before he kissed his wife again and left the cockpit.

Alrighty, so this was some what of a intermission chapter. The next one will begin the end of our story.


	15. Chapter 15

Violet wasn't sure how it happened, she had no idea what went wrong, but she never had a chance. She only realized this when she awoke on a operation table.

Of course the rooms were bugged, she should of known that, but she never saw this result.

Buddy stood before her in a daze. His eyes nearly white, except for his pupils, tiny black dots, swimming in a pool of white. She wondered what had happened to his mechanical eye, but she had bigger questions.

Was he drugged, or mind control? Violet hadn't a clue.. But now he was Veto's lacky. His monkey, doing everything Veto ordered him to do.

"Buddy please-" Violet begged as she pulled at her restraints.

"It's Syndrome for the last time, Super." He snapped. He wore his suite now.

"...What did you do to him?" Violet asked, pained. Hours ago he spoke to her though that damn wall that kept her from his arms with a tone of kindness and compassion, but now-

Now he was Syndrome. Arch Nemesis of The Incredibles. Killer of countless Supers.

Veto chuckled moving to her side, his hand lifting up her chin. "Well my dear.. I heard of your planning, so I got to my own planning. Originally I was going to just have Mr. Pine watch but-"

"Veto! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Syndrome! Not Buddy, not Pine or Mr. Pine Syn-Drome. Got it?" Syndrome growled which only caused Veto to roll his eyes.

"My deepest apologies Syndrome.." He muttered and Syndrome went right back to inspecting the tools.

"Anyway as I was saying, he was going to watch, but I thought to myself, what would be more rewarding.. to do all the work myself as he howled away with death threats or for me to put him in a hypnotic state and have him preform the operations! I hope he remembers it when the state wears off, but if not, well I can always show him the tapes!" he beamed at Violet now. "..Isn't the human brain fascinating?! To be able to calculate and solve problems, learn languages, but say a few words with a pocket watch swinging and it just.. snaps.. of course medication helps the process."

Violet's eyes looked to Buddy. Her life ending by his hands? She had once envisioned that scenario very well, but now? Tears threatened to break as she thought of his reaction. "...You're a monster Veto.." She whispered softly. Vigo smirked softly at the comment.

".. I know my dear, I know.." He said as he moved aside. "Oh Syndrome! Are you nearly ready?" He asked and Syndrome turned to face the two, grinning statisticaly.

"Oh I look forward to this." he said as he swiftly moved to Violet's side again, inspecting her. "..I can't wait to see her insides.. You are pretty, but I bet you aren't so pretty on the inside."

Veto chuckled at the comment as Violet pulled herself away.

"..Buddy please, listen to me!" She begged, her eyes wide with fear.

"Bud-... Syndrome. Now I am going to take you though this step by step.. normally we would sedate the indivdual before harvesting anything from the subject, but she is in no condition to give us a issue so we shall move on to the operation portion. I considered on taking the bone marrow, but that can wait another day. Today we will start with her kidney."

"What about her heart?" Syndrome asked, which even shocked Veto.

"...Well... that we can do last I suppose-"

"Buddy, you already have my heart!" Violet cried out, tears breaking free now. "Buddy please don't do this! Please!"

"Oh please! Help me! Help me!" Syndrome mocked and chuckled as he picked up the scalpel. "..I think it's time to get... Bizzay.." He said with a grin.

His free hand slowly lifting up her shirt to expose her mid drift. Violet's eyes squeezed shut. Trying to put herself anywhere other than here. At home, in the NSA HQ, Buddy's cabin. But none of these places came to her once the pain hit as he broke the skin and dug into her flesh. She released a scream of pure agony, but Syndrome continued to make work of her, working though the bloody mess.

Veto smirked as he made his way over to Violet's side once more, sure to not get in Syndrome's way.

"He isn't very good at this.. is he?" He asked with a smile and shrugged. "...That's okay though... I really don't need all that much from you anyway.. blood samples will do, just to see the mutations.. Maybe a brain sample.. This is just all really for.. fun." He whispered, close enough to smell the salt in Violet's tears.

Syndrome pulled the scalpel out and frowned seeing the blood pool over Violet's pale skin. "...I think I did this wrong.."

"Oh no Syndrome! You are doing great, why not try to find her ovaries now?"

Syndrome opened his mouth, but before words could form, the north wall of the room was demolish, ruble flying in every which way. Violet was in too much pain to make sense of anything, and Veto was just in shock. The only one who could face the issue was Syndrome, who chuckled softly. He didn't even look over.

"Well Mr. Incredible.. Looks like you are late again.." He said with a laugh.

This brought Violet into the picture. Her eyes found her father.

"Dad! Wait!" She cried, but her father paid Violet no mind now. His focus was on Syndrome. With her blood on him, rage coursed though him.

"You liar! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" He roared in anger before he threw himself upon the hyponotized man, giving Veto the perfect escape route, ducking as he ran out. Dash, Jack Jack and her mother not even noticing him as they came upon the scene.

"Dash! Find me a first aid kit, now!" She shouted to her eldest son, but for the first time in his life the boy was in a stand still seeing his sister covered in blood.

"Dashall NOW!" Their mother roared and he kicked into high gear seaching the room.

"Mom- Buddy he-"

"Shhh Vi- I know, it was a trick I should of-"

"No mom, listen!" She shouted though her voice meek as ever. "He isn't himself! Veto, he drugged him or something!" She shouted as her mother put pressure on the wound.

Helen's gaze shifted to Bob and Buddy now. Buddy didn't stand a chance without his gauntlet on. Bob, delivering blow after blow to the red head.

"Robert! Stop! He isn't responsible!" She shouted to her husband who stopped looking over his shoulder.

"What do you mean he isn't responsible?! He has her blood all over him!" He shouted back.

"Dad, Veto- he's getting away.." Violet whispered slipping out of her concious state.

Helen cursed under her breath and looked to Dash who handed her the first aid kit.

"Dash, new game plan. You remember what Dr. Veto looks like?" Dash quickly nodded. "Good, go find him. Don't get to close, just keep track of where he goes. Do you understand?!"

"Find the Veto guy, don't let him see me, surveillance only. Got it!" He shouted before he sped off in search of Veto.

Bob pulled himself away from Syndrome to Violet's side after confirming that he wouldn't get up again.

"..Dad is Buddy-"

"Dead? No no no, sweetheart.." He whispered petting her hair. "..How are you though?" He asked with a sad smile.

Violet smiled back. "... I'm.. in pain, but.. I'm also kind of tired." She whispered back.

"Violet, stay awake." Helen ordered firmly as Violet's eye lids grew heavier. "Don't you dare pass out on me now Vi- Vi? Vi stay with me! Violet!" And her world went black.

"Veto managed to escape... but the important thing is that we got Violet back..." Rick said in a gruff tone looking to Bob Parr who watched his daughter sleep almost soundlessly in the recovery room in the NSA. His eyes then traveled to Buddy.

Buddy had received six cracked ribs, a black eye, a broken nose and a severely fractured jaw from the pounding. When the medical assistant asked him on a level of one to ten of how much pain he was in, he answered ten. Bob was rather pleased to hear that information, but what go him was when they asked what hurt the most.

"_..My heart."_

"_You mean your chest? Well that's understandable seeing the damage-" _

"_No!" Buddy spat. "... Look at her! I- I nearly killed her.." He hissed to the woman. "...I would of killed her.. I wanted to do it too at the time.. and that.. how can you treat that pain?_"

The woman had no answer, and neither did Bob.

"... Any news on what is going to happen with Buddy?" He asked and Rick glanced to him.

"...Well if Violet makes a full recovery, his chances are better. He'll have another testimony. Though I can already see the jury making it out to be Stockholm syndrome.,, No pun intended."

Bob nodded. The court date would be determined as soon as Buddy could move more than five steps without collapsing to the floor. Bob was nearly tempted to break his legs just to give him more time.

"... I don't suppose that we could enact him under cover.." Bob started.

"Unfortunately no.." Rick replied.

"But he;s been a wealth of information!" Bob retorted.

"Robert. It doesn't matter. He still has to go on trial for the crimes he committed. I put in a good word and hopefully the judge will allow him to be placed under our services but.. that is highly unlikely."

"...This is going to break Violet's heart." Bob whispered and Rick could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Buddy's eyes watched as Violet's chest rise and fall.. She put up a fight.. but it wasn't enough once again.

"I had your life in my hands.. and yet you gave me your heart.." He whispered mainly to himself, his hands closing over his face. "You.. stupid super.." He growled. His mind tracing over his time with the girl.

From the first kiss to her blood on his gloved hands. He wished he could of turned the clock back. But he couldn't...


	16. Chapter 16

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Maven

"Guilty." Buddy replied, which received a fair amount of shocked faces as well as a few gasps. Even the Judge was rather taken aback.

"Very Well. Buddy Pine, I hereby sentence you five life terms in maximum security prison. Case Dismissed." Following the statement the judge brought the gavel down.

Buddy glanced back to view Mr. Incredible and Rick Dicker. Violet was still in critical condition, otherwise she might have been here.

Rick sighed standing up. "Buddy. You did the right thing." He whispered. "Maybe on good behavior you could-"

"Don't." Buddy snapped. Just as the officers snapped on the hand cuffs. "I belong in there. You know it, I know it. The whole world knows it." He said before looking to Mr. Incredible. "You saw what I am still capable of.." He whispered.

Mr. Incredible could only nod in reply. Violet only awoke from her comatose state days before the trial.

"Just take care of yourself in there." Rick called as Buddy was pulled away.

Buddy gave a curt nod. "Just find Vigo. And if it's not too much to ask, maybe request him to be placed in the same cell block as me." He called before being escorted out.

* * *

"How are you feeling today Violet?" The NSA Therapist, Dr. Ward asked.

"Same as last week I guess." She mumbled back looking out the window. Dr. Ward shook his head.

"Could you please clarify?" He asked again.

"I thought you guys were supposed to solve people's problems. Not make them." She muttered, shooting him a glare. With this response Dr. Ward removed his glasses.

"Violet. I've told you already. You can't visit Mr. Pine. You are still under effects of the Stockholm-"He paused, not daring to say Syndrome out loud again. But this girl was certainly suffering from its effects. She justified everything that man did. The kidnapping, assault, rape, and the attempted murder. "Listen Violet. I just can't allow you to see that man again." He said closing his note book.

"Doctor. I get it. He is a super villain, but he isn't a bad guy! He just needs help! You are trying to help me, and I want to help him!" She shouted in frustration. "Can I at least see Rick?" She pleaded. Maybe he would listen, her mother told her that Rick did have a soft spot for him.

"Unfortunately you can't. Rick is away. They are closing in on Veto's whereabouts if that pleases you at all."

Veto. She still couldn't believe he had escaped while Buddy was sent to prison. Her eyes went back to the window. Somewhere in the world Veto was hiding. It really could have been anywhere. Rich, brilliant and a murdering sociopath. The world was his oyster.

"…Buddy found him once." She whispered not even bothering to look at the doctor.

"Violet, we can't keep doing this. How are to make any progression if you keep bringing him up?" Violet shot another glare at him. Defeated by the Super's stubbornness, Dr. Ward rose from his seat.

"Well Miss Parr, maybe next week we can show some progress." He said packing up his things, just as he headed out the door, a small figure scurried in.

Violet blinked as Edna hopped right into the seat that the doctor occupied only seconds ago.

"Edna? What are you doing here?"

"I lied darling, of course. How else would I be able to see my favorite niece?" She said with a smug grin.

For the first time in weeks a smile erupted upon Violets lips. Her eyes soon made their way to a box in Edna's hands with a 'Get Well Soon' card on top.

"Edna- is that-?" But before Violet could ask anymore the box was thrown onto her lap.

"Oh darling, I insist! You can't continue doing your super work in the nude can you? That's quiet the barbarian thinking, you must of got that from your father." She said with a smile.

Without delay Violet opened the box to take in the suit. It was perfect. Primarily Violet with a solid black stripe running down the sides. Black gloves that went to the elbows and boots that went to the knees.

What surprised her more than anything else was the cape.

"Edna... I thought you didn't do capes..." She asked looking to her in surprise. In response Edna jumped to the bed and took the suit back.

"I never do capes! Never! This is a cloak! Pfft! Cape." She spat as the showed the hood. "It's detachable darling, so if you don't like it, you could always lend it to someone else, of any size darling. It's made of the same elastic durable material as your mother's suit. You could hide a bus, a small house, a dozen dogs, even a man. Once your suit mimics your invisibility, the cloak mimics as well." She said with a wink.

Violet sat back looking at the cloak. "Edna… did you... did you make that so I-"

"So you could rescue people, yes darling of course!" She beamed with pride. "Now what are you waiting for, go! Go and rescue those who are incapable of saving themselves!" She shouted.

This caught a few of the medical staff's attention, but they didn't think too much of it. All of them assumed it was a pep talk, which would make things better on their end.

Violet smiled before hugging Edna. "Thanks Aunt Edna." Edna smiled back. She wasn't one for contact, but she always made an exception for her favorite Supers.

"Don't mention it darling… Now go try it on. Let's see how it fits..." She said with a wink.

Violet smiled rolling out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, throwing the suite on. The cloak was a stunning feature, somehow she felt more like it belonged to a villain's wardrobe as she pulled over the hood. But she knew she would be labeled that soon. She was going to commit a crime. A crime that had been considered impossible.

She was going to break Syndrome out of prison.

* * *

Gasp! Well I hope you guys can forgive me for my absence! I hope to have another in by the end of the week! As always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
